


They Saved Me

by K3nnaCorn (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys helps you, Alphys is bestie, Angel Wings, CLEAN YOUR WINGS, F/F, F/M, Getting the hang of it, M/M, Mettaton loves you, My First Fanfic, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a hybrid, Reader is innocent bun that needs love, Reader works at Grillby's, Sans is Salty first few chaptors, Shyren is bestie, Tell me what I'm missing, You're a killer angel bruh, Your poor soul', comment please!, hard times, perseverance, reader is flirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/K3nnaCorn
Summary: My first fic:10 years, you've hid. You were made in a lab with the purple soul. Purple. Wings were implanted as they tried to make the 7th human. Perseverance was closest to determination, the one they needed. But you hid. You ran and decided to hide after you escaped. But now the barrier is open..will you come out of hiding and live the life you deserve?





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this up as I go. Don't hurt me please. Comment to help me. I'm still really new at this!

A blinding light and the sound of glass shattering. That's what triggers you. To get up. You had sealed yourself off after almost 10 years underground and hiding. Your large wings were grey and stiff.. eyes devoid of color. You had never seen anything else but the waterfall and these chains.  
They were weak now. You stood up, joints cracking and almost not able to. You grunt and push forward. The chains pull on the wall loudly as they start to break, creaking and groaning but magic splashed into your eyes and you kept forward. Jumping out from behind the waterfall, chains still on your wrists but free of the wall as your wings stretch out and the water jolts your system. Freedom.. that's all you know at this very moment.  
But that was a very small part of your freedom as you ran forward, magic flowing through your dead system. The lights in this cave were amazing. This was the first thing you actually saw when you escaped. Déjàvu... But not the good kind. You turned, seeing some monsters rush past you, you startled. You've only seen 3 monsters in your whole life. But you lived down here with them. You followed soon, walking with the small crowd and seeing the surface- the sun. Your eyes filled up with natural (e/c) that almost glowed with wonder. You blinked a bunch, looking around. Monsters... They deserve this. You look up. 7 shadows casting down on all of you, the heros, you guessed. One you recognized.. but didn't dwell on as you quickly scuffled back, away from the crowd that grew as more monsters appeared. You hid your eyes, looking down and putting your wings around your shoulders so they covered your sides like a large blanket. You went back to the cave. Taking your time to see the crystals high up there.

These monsters might deserve this...  
But you didn't.  
And you never would. 

The cave seemed a bit colder than it had ever been in the last 10 years...  
And you knew why.


	2. She Finds a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one you recognize. You knew her, and she knew you. She knew all about you, for a very long time. She helped them create you, to be exact. And she knew you were hiding. But... will she help you? Or enjoy the surface all to herself? 
> 
> Ha! Like you'd let her help you.  
> But it'd be nice if she tried.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got too excited. Had to write more, I realize the chapters look really short even if you write a lot, so I'm going be writing as much as I can! >:)  
> ( Purple is also my favorite color so just tell me if I go overboard. I won't point out anything physical about reader but she is female and has purple magic, large white wings, and any scars you may have. Hair, eye color, skin color, anything else is up to you guys to fill in the blanks! )

Alphys. Yes, she was the one who knew. Who knew ALL. About. You.

And she _hated_  it. She _despised_  it. Why, her of all people have to know about you? She needed to do something.

The first time she found you, placing her camera in the waterfall, she saw someone chained to the wall with what looked like wings splayed out under them. She gasped and almost fell off that little bridge. That made you look up just a little. She heard the chains rattle and she froze. She didn't get a good look at you, so all she saw was a figure who was most likely suffering. She had to breathe deeply to calm herself, jittering and already having a mid-panic attack.

"....hello...?"

Your voice was rough. So so faint. It sounded so.... so broken. She snapped out of it quickly and poked her head back in the cave.

Your hair was long, unkept. You had sit up a little. Wings pulled behind you so you looked almost just like a normal human, wrists on these chains that looked not-very old. She almost cried right then and there, her soul twisting for you. A pitiful sight.

"O-oh gosh! I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I d-didn't even s-see you there!"

She instantly came over to you, making you flinch and growling at her, much like an animal. she stopped, frozen again. You looked away. She had good intentions, you could tell. But you didn't deserve it.

"...L-Leave..."

"W-w-what!!? No! N-n-no you n-need help! Let me H-help-"  
"-NO! LEAVE!"

You had started coughing violently, hacking and squinting your eyes and tears rushed forward from the effort as you bent forward slightly. She backed up from your outburst and trembled. But she came closer yet.

"n-n-no. I'm not l-leaving. Y-you deserve help."

You stared at her for a second, breathing hard. Then shook your head.

".... forget... about me... I.. I de... deserve noth...thing.."

She made a face of surprise and was instantly defiant. Making fists at her sides.

"No! I a-am not leaving you! You Deserve happiness! I-I remember you- You're ----.... right...?"

She covered her mouth a little as she spoke, like it shocked her. You nodded ever-so-slightly. Looking away. She gave you the name. Calling you that when the awful men were gone.

"Y-y-y-you were h-here the w-whole time??"

She started to cry. You looked up and nodded. You'd only been there for 6 years now. She got to her knees and crawled to you, opening an arm. You didn't know what she wanted until she came closer and put it on your shoulder slowly. Testing. You didn't move so she put the top of her head to your chest and brought her other arm up slowly. Crying into you, heaving words as you felt the need to protect her, opening your wings slowly and extending them forward shakily.

"I-I-I...I-I found... I f-found you..." Sob "W-w-w-we t-thought you d-d-died...."

What?! She thought you were dead? Well... You couldn't really say "hey, I'm leaving you guys for a few years. Until I die. Night." So... I guess she did think you were dead, huh? That wouldn't do. You put your nose ontop of her little frills. Alphys looked up slowly, hugging you like a life-line. You had your knees apart, she was looking up at your chin.

"...I'm not.. dead yet. y-you should forget me..."

She shook her head, hugging her face to your chest again.

"n-no! I-I won't give up on you! T-that man is g-gone a-and you'll b-be safe! P-please let me u-un-unhook you.."

You sighed loudly. almost coughing again. She looked up once more, noticing how it got darker and turning her head a little to see your wings fanned out to encase you both protectively. She let out a small gasp. Your wings were big, but not perfect. Grey and dirty, cuts and mis-placed feathers.

"...I deserve this.. A-alphys.. Leave... now.."

She shook her head again. Not moving.

" I-I said... Leave... NOW!"

You raised a little and bared your teeth. Making her jump. You moved your wings, hoping she'd run away, but she sat still for a second, then shook her head. Looking you in the eyes.

"n-no."

You tilted your head to look to the side. Annoyed. She didn't get it, even though she saw you. Almost everything you did.

"LEAVE!"

You yelled right in her face, raising up just a bit so your knees popped loudly, she jumped and scrambled backwards. You were almost standing up. Your wings flared out, looking like a fallen angel. One that can kill with just your stare.

"no...no please ------- let me h-help you!"

"...Don't call me t-that!" 

You shook your head violently. That ringing coming back. You smiled a little. Batting your wings so the chains rattled. She got up, obviously scared.

"...Just leave before I kill you!"

She sniffed a few times. Wiping her eyes before turning and running out. You waited a few minutes..  
Of course it was a bluff. You'd never kill another soul as long as you lived, you promised yourself.  
..Never again.

 

But she never forgot about you, no. She planned. She saw frisk and knew the barrier would be open, so she made a plan. And it was a good one. She knew your code, you'd be alive in there still. But you wouldn't leave. No... you're traumatized. And twisted to think the worst of yourself. It's not right.. And her soul of Justice wouldn't let you falter. She was... almost determined about something for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good?? Too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? Tell me please!


	3. Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She returns. She knows everyone deserves happiness. But she couldn't do it alone.
> 
> And she wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is going well.

While you spent most of the days wondering around Waterfall, small chains hanging on your wrists and cleaning your wings in the small stream. You liked to read the signs. Lately, you found more joy in life than you had in a while.

You knew it would last a long time- but you've noticed that camera was still on. She watched you. Why did she do that? After all this time? You just shook your head.

 _'maybe she.. She really cares.'_  

_'if she cares she'll forget. I'm bad news to everyone. She freaking knows it..'_

You walked up to the camera. Letting out a sigh you ripped out off the wall with a tinge of magic in your eyes, chucking it across the room all the way into Hotland. 

_'she shouldn't care about me!'_

You yelled mentally at yourself. 

"She shouldn't care about me!!" 

You yelled outloud. Someone was always down here. You had met Shyren.

She was nice. She didn't want to leave because the cave echoes her voice when she sings, and she was wonderful at singing. You made few friends, but they left quickly. The sun and stars was what they're after. It was basically empty...

But you were used to being alone. Shyren said you were a great friend. That made you happy.

========POV Switch Alphys======

"Alphyyysssss!!" 

You heard your girlfriend call out to you. You loved her, but you were busy. You had a piece of paper Infront of you, drawing -----'s face and listing things you knew about her.

A strong arm came into your view as Undyne leaned over you. She pecked kiss to the top of your head.

"Watch'cha doooin'...?" 

You spoke without looking up. 

"W-writing a list for -_------." 

Undyne's fins raised. 

"Who's that? Anime dude?"

You shook your head.

"They're still u-underground. I-i need to convince them that t-they should be up here with u-us." 

Undyne swelled with pride, hugging you and almost pulling you out of your work chair.

"ALPHYYYSSSSS!!! I'M SO PROUD YOU WANNA HELP SOMEONE!!" 

You laughed nervously, reaching your arms back to pat her arms.

"O-of course! S-she's nice and s-she was mistreated."

That made her pause, just holding you. Oh god, you messed up. Why did you have to talk? What was she thinking? What if she hates the fact that you're helping someone who was- 

"What happend to them...?" 

You'd never heard Undyne talk so soft. You turned your head a bit as she set you down. 

"W-well..." 

And you delved into the story of how she made the connection that Perseverance and Determination were strongly related, so they made you and ran tests. Cruel tests that made you kill others, trying to morph the purple soul red. Change your trait. First they added color, a needle straight into your soul that she had watched. You cried all the red colour back out. They did so so many tests. Super strength, trained your magic, everything. Then they played god and asked if you wanted freedom. When you said yes they put those wings on your back and tossed you in a more open area, they knew that Perseverance was one to bend for the rules. But Determination was one to bend the rules for themselves.

They wanted you to be rebellious, but you never were! But that's what made you smart. Because they'd have killed you. Gaster and King Asgore are the ones who watched your progress. But you were kept with Alphys. She wanted to please the high-teirs. Nothing was at risk if she agreed to what they wanted, so she did. But.. but it wasn't enough. You tricked her. Flying outside when she didn't expect it and escaping. But you had blamed yourself for all your LV and chained yourself up. It was... Heartbreaking. Gaster blamed her and she got fired, but after that incident that no one remembers, Asgore hired her to do more friendly projects. And that's were she is now. Head scientist and working to get all monsters their rights.

Undyne was speechless. You had stated to cry. Sobbing loudly while Undyne hugged you tightly.

"Alph.. alph... It's ok.. It's ok.. We're going to help her... It's ok... We'll help ------.... Just for you..." 

You nodded slowly. You would help -----. No matter what. So she told everyone. She didn't tell them about -----'s past, they'd start out on the wrong foot. But slowly, slowly they made a plan.

 


	4. Success?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they bring the gang and try to find you, to convince you to come with them and live! They ask everyone but..
> 
> What if you don't want to be found?

 

You were talking with Syren. You trusted her. 

Plus she couldn't tell anyone else about what you've been through, no one else was down here for Pete's sake. 

"....did you...have a... family?" She asked, timid.

You thought for a second.

"I dunno. Or I probably do but I don't remember...I hope they were nice." 

Syren smiled at that, bobbing her head.

"I bet they were.." 

============≠=======

You were standing in the shallow water, watching the dirt flow from your wings as you let them drag in the water. This felt good. Syren had to rest. You don't.. Can't sleep unless bored. 

You brought your wet wing around Infront of you and sat on the small bank. Watching the echo flowers as they bounced whispers around like actual people. Boy did that give you _a scare._

Now you listened. You heard them talk about dreaming of the surface and seeing the stars, but you didn't mind. The underground was pretty as it was.

You continued to groom your wings, plucking loose feathers and watching them flow downstream. You already made a small bed of the feathers in your cave. There were no unpleasant thoughts when all you could hear was the water and your heartbeat. 

You jumped out of your mindless grooming when you heard a few voices. You stood and quickly hid.

=========POV Switch Sans=======

"SANS! HURRY WE MUST FIND THE HUMAN!" 

Your brother called to you, your thoughts were scattered about this person you all were looking for. From what Alphys says,

You  _look_ human. But you weren't...? 

She said you looked like a human and that's all. She then told us to help her look. Nothing else but how you looked and that we needed to be careful. 

She seemed to know what she was doing though, as she walked straight to Waterfall. She didn't seem nervous, stuttering much less. How did she know so much about you? But yet she told all of us to be so careful?? Was this like one of her lab failures? 

But you were a human. How would-

"W-wait she's not here!" 

Alphys shouted in a panic. Undyne ran next to her and I just noticed we were on the bridge, next to the waterfall. Everyone ran behind it. 

Mine and everyone else's eyes widened when we saw the big, old chains on the wall. Yep you defiantly weren't here... 

"alph, what happened?" 

She turned to me, eyes full of tears.

"S-she was here! I-i had a plan to release her a-and take her back with u-us but sh-she's gone!" 

Undyne hugged her and me and pap went to check the chains. I looked back to alphys.

"did you chain her up or something?" 

I knew she wouldn't, but looks can trick your intentions. She shook her head violently.

"N-no she did this t-to herself! She t-thinks she's a b-bad person a-and dosnt want to hurt anyone!" 

She sobbed into undyne. So you.. You broke out of these? You were strong. These chains have been broken by brute force. There were a ton of feathers in one corner. 

Why the hell are there a bunch of feathers over there?! What did you do?!?

Then there was a scream. Everyone started running to the noise without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll find out where Frisk went (>°`u'°)✓


	5. Success.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk came down with the search party. But she separated near the beginning...
> 
> Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is.. This is an odd chapter. I don't know how I feel about it.

You had flown upwards, grabbing onto the rock formations hanging over the cave. You wrapped your wings around it to help you stay, looking down on the others as they passed under you.

Of course that lizard would come back.. 

You noticed one of the figures in the party stopped under you. And looked up. 

You thought they were just admiring the stars, your wings were still a bit dirty so you blended in a little, but the shape also looked like a really light rock.

But they waved! They waved at you. They could see you. 

You stayed still for another minute before they waved again and you opened your wings to float quickly down to the- human? A small human no less? 

They couldn't be older than 15. No way. But they didn't flinch when you stepped closer.

You were tall. Not like 8 foot but maybe 6. You'd never measure yourself, how would you know?

"Hey... What're you doing down here..?"

They nodded towards you, bowl cut hair bouncing. You couldn't make out their gender.

"To find you." 

You shook your head slowly, wings closing tight behind you, turning slightly to leave.

"You shouldn't be looking. Goodbye." 

But they grabbed your arm and you stopped. You could easily jerk away and outrun them, but you listened.

"...I know I know, but listen..." 

So you turned and you listened. Holding eye contact as they spoke.

"I have a friend who's killed many more than you. They are forgiven and living a happy life. So why can't you?" 

You looked at them for a second. 

"How.. how do you know how many I've killed..?" 

They shrugged.

"I don't. I'm guessing. But they almost wiped out the entire underground.. and we live with them. Almost happily." 

You thought. And thought.. you.. you guess that sounds nice... You've not killed enough to wipe out a whole race, you're sure, but.. You shook your head.

"I think I'm comfy down here.. despite my past. How do I know what you're saying is true, child?"

They raised their eyebrows and held out a hand infront of their chest, pulling their soul forward. You stepped back, it was red. So so red.. You could never be that. They wanted you to be that and you could've- wait no what's that?

There was a large black spot in their soul, almost like ink in water. They blinked and they opened their eyes that seemed to glow red. You narrowed an eye, shuddering.

"Hello. I am Chara." 

You blinked a few times and watched as they held out a hand. You shook it as they spoke.

"I've killed over 90 monsters. What about you?" 

They said as if it was a challenge. You lowered your head. Feeling bad for your self pity.

"2-26..." 

Chara laughed, and suddenly lunged at your throat, you screamed at the attack and hit them in the face with your wing. The hard bone called Alula was sure to leave a massive bruise all across their face because it hit the cheekbone. 

They flew to the side, skidding in the soft grass of Waterfall. Slowly they got up and you rushed over, grabbing then by the back of the shirt and lifting them off the ground. Turning them to look at you. They're eyes were closed once again. You let out a grunt.

"What was that?! You tried to attack me after saying 'all is well with killers and psychos?'"

They shook their head, voice sounding like it had before.

"I am Frisk. That was Chara, please do not confuse us. She is trying.. that will not happen again." 

You slowly set them down. Wings at your side and slightly open. You didn't believe them all the way..

"It's a process, I really didn't think that'd happen!" 

They make an angry face and you assume they're taking to Chara.. somewhere..

Frisk holds out their hand. A begging look.

"Please let us help you, you don't deserve this." 

You paused for a minute, before taking their hand slowly. They held it, smiling. You couldn't help but smile back. This kid..

You both turned to see 2 skeletons, a fish lady, and Alphys, worried as heck but stopping short when they see your linked hands.

Alphys runs and _almost_ knocks you over with a hug around the waist. You let go of Frisk to wrap your wings around her and yourself. 

"------! ------! I d-didn't think you'd r-really come b-back with us!" 

She backed up a little to look up at you. You'll never understand how she cares so much about you. You looked at her, smiling wider. Sharper teeth almost showing. 

"...I didn't think I would either..but.. But I'll make an effort... Just as long as you'll have me..." 

You both looked up. She told you the names of the skeletons. Sans and Papyrus... That sounds familiar. Then Undyne. Yes, you'd heard a lot about her. That small but scratchy voice talked about her being "so cool" all the time.

You nodded slowly as she looked back to you.

"Hey. Im -----." 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk seems happy.


	6. Getting Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Frisk convinced you that everyone needed a chance at a better life, despite their past. But it was HOW they are going to get you comfy that plays a part.

Frisk was so nice. Frisk was not Chara, because Chara was mean. 

As you were all on your way back up to the surface when a loud, mellow tune started to play. You knew it was Shyren who was singing.

"Hey um... Can you guys.. wait a minute?"

Everyone nodded except for Sans, who wouldn't stop staring at you! What the hell was his problem?! You were a bit glad to get away from his glaring gaze and they watched as you leapt into the air to glide on top of the waterfall. 

You walked into a small cave were Shyren was standing and singing loudly. She noticed you but didn't stop. She was confident around you. You liked that.

Soon she was done singing and you held out your hand. You were a bit odd so she didn't question and smiled as she took it, almost like a handshake. 

"Hey Shyren.." 

You looked away for a second, brightening as you looked back.

"Do you want to come to the surface with me?" 

There was a long pause and she pulled her hand away.

".....no.."

You smiled a little, leaning closer. 

"I'll be there! Well live together somewhere and nothing bad will happen- ever."

She still looked away.

"How about.. how about we sing together. You make up your mind after that, yea?"

She looked back to you. Nodding only a hair but you cought it, you'd been with her long enough to read her easily. She loved to sing.

==POV Switch Alphys=====

That sound had stopped a minute ago. 

We all waited for ----- to come back. She had to do something. Frisk seemed to smile about something.

Then another sound started up- that same sound, but another noise next to it. Was that ------? I never knew she could sing! 

The harmony was almost perfect. It was obvious ------ had practised a lot. 

The voices were much different, one more bold while the other kept the same mellow tone. It seemed like ------'s was the main act, it echoed throughout the cave beautifully. 

Everyone was frozen as it sounded like a 2-person choir. 

It ended too soon. It took a minute and I almost sent Undyne to look for -----, but Frisk spoke up.

"Let her take her time. She's been here a while." 

So we all waited. We waited for about another 10 whole minutes and Sans was getting annoyed about something. 

But when -------- did return, she was holding hands with Shyren. They sung together? I've never seen anyone but Frisk sing with her. And holding hands too? No wonder she took her time. She wanted Shyren to come up with them... Good.

Everyone deserves this. 

I felt a strong sense of JUSTICE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how I did! I write for you guys! Alphys has a Justice soul, reader has a Perseverance soul and Frisk (of course) is Determined.  
> Just so you know~!!


	7. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... so you've finally made it out of the caves. All of them, but now you figure out how to live in the current world. Situation... thing... But meanwhile, a certain skeleton has yet to trust you.

When you got to the surface again, it was mid-day and Frisk had talked a little to Shyren.

Frisk was a friend to everyone... it seemed. You and Shyren were close, but that took time. Just the long-ish walk back up and they were halfway there! How does that kid do it?

But not everyone makes friends. Shyren was extremely jumpy around Sans. You were too, that guy wouldn't stop glaring at you! What the hell did you do to him?! Like holy crap he was squinting his eyes and everything! What did Alphys say to him?

Speaking of Alphys, she walked alongside you, talking about everything that you'd have to change while being up here. The first thing she said really kinda ticked you off.

"Y-your clothes are old a-and tattered. We'll have t-to get you some new ones!" Honestly she seemed really happy, tail wagging almost like a dog.

"Why do I have to change?" Truth be told, your clothes were ripped and torn. You had some pants but you had ripped off the legs a long while ago so you were wearing ripped brown shorts. Your shirt was a light purple but the stomach was showing. Ripped all around. You don't... exactly remember... how that happened...

"b-because you're showing t-too much... t-too... m-m-much... uhh..." She stuttered, blushing fiercely. You looked at yourself.

"...skin?"

She nodded her head at that, clearing up.

"y-yes! Skin, skin is what I was going to say." She looked like she genuinely didn't know what she was going to say. You just nodded slowly. Your wings were getting sore, after sitting for so long they got sensitive easily... what a pain you had to do to yourself.

==========================================

You looked at the sun sometimes. Undyne seemed to have something against it, because she'd actually _glare_ at it. Not glance like you did, she looked like she wanted to fight it.

Papyrus had walked forward after Alphys fell back to arrange a living-space for you and Shyren. He smiled (well you think he did. That looked like his default face) and stuck out a hand as you continued to walk.

"HELLO HUMAN- err... ------! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM **THE GREAT PAPYRUS!** " His loud volume almost made you jump, but you kind of expected it since he was the first voice you heard in the cave. You took his hand and he shook with a gentle grip for such a skeletor.

"It's nice to meet you too, Papyrus." You smiled at him. Innocence radiated off him. You.. you really wanted to protect him. Why were you feeling this so often?

Sans stayed behind the group. _Still glaring at you._  It was starting to get annoying, but you didn't get annoyed easily. You've felt anger once, maybe frustration, but you've only been angry once. And that was bad.

Frisk seemed to keep stealing glances at you too. You didn't have to look to know, you could naturally sense where someone's focus was on based on how the atmosphere felt. It was one of your courses for training. Learning to read people without them reading you. But.. that didn't really matter with these guys, huh?

Soon Undyne stepped forward. Alphys stood next to her. She held out a hand while you all walked down Mt.Ebbot. You took her hand and she surprisingly dominant and firm grip made you respect her.

"I'm Undyne, Punk!" She smiled, showing off her many sharp teeth. The fins on the sides of her head bounce with greeting and her long red hair reached her hips. You smiled back at her, thinking of showing off your own sharp teeth but that might send a bad message so you just kept it simple.

"I'm ------, Nice to meet you!" Undyne looked away for a second, when she looked back she looked sad. Maybe for you?

That thought was stopped as you looked down over the settlement that monsters made. They were already in society, they had at least a year or two to do that while you hid away. It was pretty neat that they got to do all this.

"Alright punk, this is how it'll go." Undyne spoke as she waved her hand a little. You listened intently while taking in the scenery around you. The road seemed to just stop at the mountain. Sidewalk on either side with houses that look much like apartments, but big and neat. Obviously new.

"You and Shyren are gunna crash with me and Alph till we deem you safe on your own. We'll go out here and there and you'll find a way to manage yourself, but don't worry about the space. We have one guest bed and a nice couch." She smiled at you and Shyren who had come over to listen. She nodded slightly when you looked at her.

"We got it boss." You did a little salute to her with two fingers and she lightly punched you in the arm. You smiled wide, that a was a friendly punch! You just got... frunched...? Yes. A frunch. Friendly fire was nice.

It was a bit of a long walk and Sans kept murmuring to Alphys who had fallen back. She looked begging but they kept their voices low. You glanced back once only to look straight forward when Sans looked pissed at you for some reason. Seriously... who bit him in the butt?! What a crouch...

After another few minutes of walking, there was a nice park in view. A fountain at the center and sidewalk around it, with 2 large restaurants at opposite sides. One was pretty purple and white, "Muffet's Spider Bakery" and the other said "Grillby's" in such simple letters. It looked like someone hand-wrote Muffet's. Many hotels started to disappear and more stores and shops opened up. Cute. Many different monsters were out and walking about but you hardly glanced around, not wanting to be rude.

At some point Frisk had come next to you. Nudging you a little to get your attention.

"What do you think? Pretty nice?" You nodded your head. You've never seen anything like this. Frisk seemed pleased. They started to point things out, talking about how we passed the 'skelebro's' apartment. You nodded, maybe you'd visit Papyrus.. Make peace with Sans for whatever reason he was mad at you for. They pointed to a bigger apartment that was just leaving your sight. It looked.. big. Maybe only 3 story while the others were almost 5. That was their house with their mom, Toriel. Asgore lived a little ways away, they said. You froze at the name, grabbing at your chest as the feathers in your wings stood up, making them have a 'spikey' appearance.

"A-Asgore..? Asgore lives here?" You had to keep your breathing under control.

They shook their head though, raising an eyebrow while Alphys and Undyne came behind you to figure out what was wrong. Shyren was a little behind Frisk. She didn't know what to do, she'd never see you like this.

"No, he lives in the other street. He's still king so they made him his own house." You looked to the ground. Alphys realized what was mentioned. She grabbed your arm and lead you away from Frisk while Undyne told Frisk to not mention him around you.

"H-hey ----- are you o-ok? H-he's a good g-guy, I-it was rough b-back then a-and he was w-willing to do anything.. I-it's ok, we w-won't see him anytime s-soon.." She whispered to you. You looked ahead and slowly kept moving. Papyrus came up next to you. Alphys held your hand, Papyrus was a whole head taller than you but he leaned over a bit to see your face. Your eyes were wide and pupils smaller.

"ARE YOU OK, ------?" You shook your head a bit and Alphys looked around while Papyrus and Undyne huddled around you. Stopping for a second. Undyne was just softly touching your shoulder. Your wings were dipped behind you, close to your back so the feathers dragged slightly on the ground. Alphys explained to Papyrus that Asgore did some questionable things to free monsters. It affected you and told him to drop it. Undyne's never heard her be so assertive.. Never told someone to "drop it" in any shape or form. She smiled a little at her confidence but quickly went back to listening. Shyren was standing nearby still. Not talking- she didn't like to do that a lot. 

"I-I think w-we're good n-now guys. Y-you can all go o-on home.." No one moved. "We h-have ------ out like w-we wanted.. Me and U-Undyne can t-take it from here.." Frisk looked to Sans. He slowly turned around with a slight wave and disappeared with them. Papyrus nodded quickly.

"BE SAFE, FRIEND ------ AND SHYREN! I WILL COME OVER AND WE CAN MAKE OUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" Undyne nodded to him and then you turned and waved slightly.

"Of course, Papyrus.." You waved and Shyren bobbed her head at him. He took off at that. You turned to see Alphys looking at Undyne, which she was looking at you and Shyren who softly touched her (finger?)tips together. she smiled a bit and turned down a road.

"Our house is this way, punk. Special privileges since I'm-" She jabbed a thumb at herself. Alphys, Shyren and you followed her. "-Caption of the Royal Guard, and Alph's the Royal Scientist!"

You blinked a few times. That's why they were talked about a lot, and you can recall Gaster calling out Alphys on her role as the Royal Scientist as a threat to make her do something mean. Shyren didn't seem that surprised. 

But that was all behind you as they led you to another house at the end of the road, only a block down from the park. A big building that was at least 2 floors and a big round window right over the front door. It looked majestic as hell. Alphys seemed happy, tail wagging once again as Undyne held the door for the three of you.


	8. Getting Help, With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ----- has figured out that she had many friends starting off. Papyrus seemed reliable and Frisk was just friendly as can be, Alphys was determined to help you and Undyne treated you like a sister. Shyren stayed in her room a lot.

The house was big, There was one couch that certainly screamed "BOUNCE ON ME, I'M SOFT"

There was a large staircase to the far left of the house. Up there were all the rooms, 2 bedrooms separated by a bathroom. The large window was in the bathroom. A little ways in front of the toilet so privacy was still there, but it looked pretty. Natural light shining down on the shower mat.

In front of the couch was a large TV with multiple shelves and drawers. Comic books and Anime shows all over, there was even a giant sword leaning on all of it. The living room was open to the kitchen on the right, the only difference was the floor. There wasn't a doorframe or any sort of wall. That was neat.

You and Shyren instantly talked about who slept where. You thought the couch looked comfy but Shyren insisted that you should take the bed.

"No, no Shyren look.." You went to the couch and pushed on the cushions. It gave easily, this was a soft couch.

"I really don't mind. I kind of want to sleep here actually." She stared at you for a second before giving a sigh and nodding.

"..I'll take the bed then, ------." She bobbed her head a little. That little light on her head bounces and sways. She slithered up the stairs to the room. You decided to look around. Alphys and Undyne had left, telling you not to mess with the TV and to not try to break anything before heading out.

The first thing you did was look at the comics. You pulled one out and looked at the title. "Sailor Moon"?? You shrugged a bit. Looks cute...

========================================

Alphys and Undyne returned with bags of groceries, Mainly Undyne, Alphys had much smaller bags. The first thing they saw was you, sprawled out on the couch with one wing flipped over the back and the other wrapped around you like a blanket, you were reading a comic with much interest. 

Undyne laughed at how similar that looked to how she found Alphys one day and Alphys seemed incredibly happy that you like a comic and are wrapped like a burrito so comfy on their couch. She dropped everything and sat in the floor next to you, tail wagging.

"D-do you like those??" You nodded, not looking up.

"I-I know some m-more like it that you m-might like! T-that's a very p-popular series! I-Is there anything y-you don't understand?" You opened your wing just a little, un-wrapping yourself and seeming to invite her to cuddle with you on the couch. She held her little claws to her cheeks and made a loud 'EEEEEEE!!' noise before crawling next to you. Your wing wrapped around again, a large blanket that covered both of you.

A minute later Undyne had put everything away and walked in to see you and Alphys reading the shit out of comics and one wing wrapped around both of you. She smiled and quickly got a camera, both of you too entranced to notice as she took a picture without flash and then picked up some comics she knew Alphys liked to place stealthily by the couch, within your reach so you'd never have to get up from the cute position.

She high-fived herself and then listened as you pointed to a part in the comic you didn't get, which Alphys explained with vigor. She walked up the stairs to check on Shyren, how she was setting up.

=======Le time skip===

It was almost 12AM and you were still cuddled up on the couch with Alphys who's head lolled back and she snored faintly. You paused and took her glasses off to set them by the finished comics. This one was almost over too and you'd soon try to fall asleep. Undyne had come by, asking if you wanted her to take Alphys since she was heading to bed about 10PM. You shook your head.

"She's warm." Undyne snickered and pet you on the head while she gave Alphys a quick kiss and headed up to her room. Shyren was playing with the new phone she got upstairs.

When you finished the comic, you sighed a little. This was all so new. Your wings still weren't the cleanest, but maybe they'd let you have a shower in the morning. You dropped the comic with Alphy's glasses and the others, before tucking both wings around you and her. A Burrito you now were. You glanced at Alphys. She hasn't given up on you, huh?

....That's nice...

Then sleep came. Your first night in a real home with friends.


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you that reader may have some mental issues? Possible PTSD but eyy i'll let you decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mettaton is coming up... Should they be a boy or a girl or they since I see a lot of mixed genders about 'em?? Vote on it please. I don't want to offend anyone, the mass will enjoy what I give.

_You were strapped to a table. A big white cold table that they did who-knows-what when they knocked you out cold with those weird tubes going into your back. You don't have those wings you've grown so familiar with. Your SOUL was forcefully pulled out of your chest and it floated in front of you. You let out a choked scream at the sight of the many cracks that ran along it. Some pieces even broke off and floated around the core like glass in space. You wanted to cry just looking at how pitiful it was._

_That was Y O U._

_And it was broken._ _You were broken too, right? That's what it meant._

_Burning. Everything started to burn, you let out a loud scream and closed your eyes as the broken, dim purple SOUL pieced back together. Making more cracks and turning slightly red in the center. The tubes in your back had red liquid flowing through them. Across the table was a tall man dressed in black, long fingers taking notes as one hand turned a small knob. The red in your soul grew as the liquid seemed to push into your back faster. You started to cough as you screamed. Blood coming out your nose and mouth._

_As your yell died, you felt courage. A will like never before and I ripped your arm from the metal strap, making the tall man freeze and instantly turn the knob back down but it was too late._

_You reached your hand over and ripped the other hand-cuff off, you opened your mouth and your sharper teeth were revealed as you slipped your foot out of the clasps and lunged at the tall man. He took one step back, still writing stuff down in that STUPID BOOK of his! You were caught mid-air as the long tubes in your back wouldn't go any further. You let out a soft growl and reached your hands back to rip them out but he pressed a button and instantly a tan liquid flowed through a different tube and as you pulled them out you felt... so...........tired...._

_The tall man leaned over you, red taking your vision as he pushed your soul back into place, pain over-whelming you as you let out a strangled groan and the sedative took place._

XXXXxxxx_____xxxXXXXX

It was a dream, but not your worst. No you've hard far worse.

You blinked a few times, sweat was light on your forehead but it was still there. Just barely.

You looked around. Your magic was floating in the air like fog and you took a breath, in and out.

You looked around and noticed that it was almost 6AM. You looked at the sleeping Alphys who was almost falling off the couch. You quickly wrapped a wing around and nudged her back up as you blinked. Now awake and feeling a need to start the day. No one else was up yet.

You used your wings and the little bit of magic you had trained on yourself to float upwards, putting a pillow under Alphys and standing beside the couch. She still snored and- oh, you almost stepped on her glasses. You put them a little further away and walked upstairs. You listened to the doors, Undyne was only lightly asleep, meaning she would wake up soon, and Shyren was a bit deeper in sleep. You nodded to yourself, satisfied and walked back downstairs.

The tips of your wings drug along the ground behind you. You could pull them off the ground but that was only when you wanted to look special. That little arch in the wings that make them look 3x their real size.. ahaha.

You found the cereal and poured yourself some, while you figured out the toaster. What an odd device.. But you found that mayonnaise was... was actually really good. What the heck, it was amazing.

You slathered it all over your tan toast and even dared to spurt some straight from the bottle into your mouth. You giggled at your own antics and brought your single slice of toast in front of the couch. Sitting down as you turned on the TV and ate. Waiting for the house to wake up.

===============

Undyne woke up first. She was downstairs and her hair was actually down. Like no pony-tail, it actually almost touched the ground. _Almost_.

She passed without saying a word, slouched and eyes half-lidded as she got some cereal and was about to walk back up when she noticed you sitting in front of the TV, a plate with crumbs on it next to you and your wings sitting to both sides of you, almost looking like 2 other people sitting on either side of you. 

She did a double-take and then went around to sit next to you. You tucked a wing behind you, it arched over your shoulder but the other was slack as she ate and watched Black Butler with you. Not a single word exchanged.

===============

Alphys woke up next. She blinked, feeling oddly cold because you didn't place a blanket over her. She sat up and blinked warily. You heard her breathing change and reached forward, picking up her glasses and turning to give them to her. She took them and stretched out her arms, laying back down but watching the end of the first season with you guys.

===============

Shyren woke up and crawled down the steps quickly. She seemed to be a morning person. _Oh joy._ She looked at the small gathering, looked at the kitchen, then looked back to the couch with 3 people sitting in front of it, and curled next to you. Your other wing now dipped over your shoulder as she seemed to just coil like a snake. Once again it was comfy silence.

===============

Undyne was the first to get up. Complaining about how "You nerds just sat and binge watched the whole thing..." before running up and putting her hair in a pony-tail and a large jacket over her black jeans. She kissed Alphys and gave both you and Shyren a pat on the head before heading out. That inspired you and Shyren to move.

First you got up and Shyren followed you into the kitchen where you made only what you knew: Toast. Toast for everyone.

You made like 6 pieces and put mayonnaise on 2 pieces, front and back which made your fingers oddly creamy. Then butter on the others and Shyren found she liked Jam on her toast.

You and Shyren brought the toast back to Alphys who sat up and blushed at getting fed breakfast by the guests. She smiled when she took the buttery pieces and choose another Anime.

 

It was a little bit later when Shyren leaned over and whispered to you. You brightened, turning to look at Alphys. She glanced at you.

"Hey Alphys, can I get a phone?" You had a child-like curiosity when Shyren told you about hers.

"Um.. Y-yes you can, W-we got you one, I-in fact."

She pointed at a bag by the door. It looked like it had more than just a phone in it, so you decided to take it to the guest room.

"Thank you Alphys!" She squeaked out a 'your welcome' as you closed the door.

Shyren came up after you though, and came in as you pulled out the phone. She told you a little about it all. The Undernet was really cool.

( I like to think of it like a monster version of Facebook. )

Soon you downloaded some apps for free-time and she gave you her number. Alphys seemed to already put hers and Undyne's in it. You smiled.

"Thanks Shyren," She bobbed her head, blushing a bit of a white color and looking at the bag.

"...Are you going to try...those on..?" You realized there was more in the bag, some clothes. _Oh right, I'm showing too much skin.._

"Oh, Oh yea I am. would you help me choose what to wear today?" She nodded as you picked some things out.

~~~~

All in all, purple was really what she though looked good on you. Maybe she remembered you told her your soul was purple, or maybe it genuinely did. You weren't complaining.

In the end, you went for a purple turtleneck and a black jacket that didn't go all the way around. It was cut off just at the ribs and had holes in the back for your wings. Darker jeans with sketcher white tennis shoes.

you turned around slowly and Shyren actually clapped at you. You smiled, blushing a little. You thought you looked pretty 'ok' but she insisted you looked 'swimmingly'?

You walked back downstairs after brushing your hair and now you realize you need a haircut. Maybe you'd do that today. Alphys was in the bathroom and brushing her teeth or something. Shyren needed no clothing, she didn't have any 'parts' that needed to be covered as far as you could tell but she insisted on wearing a cute shirt that had 'Mettaton' written across the front. She really seemed to like that robot. You've never heard of them yet Shyren seemed to fangirl.

You and Shyren waited for Alphys. She had to go to work, so that would leave you and Shyren free to wonder but Undyne sent Shyren and you a text telling you to keep her safe. Which you felt naturally willed to do so.

She had fun talking to you and Shyren about the animes you all had watched. When the large buildings of the university came up from the windows of the bus. She gave you a hug before hopping off and a bunny walked next to her as they entered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What will you do with your first day of freedom, and quiet best friend to tag along?


	10. Getting Shit together and then Losing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a job and join a Guild.

Shyren had told you that you were her best friend.

You've never had a friend before.

She told you that everyone you've met so far are surely friends. They only want to help you. You just nodded and guessed she was right.

=============

After Alphys had been dropped off, you and Shyren sat in the back of the bus to get back to the park. That seemed like the best place to look around and get comfy.

Shyren spoke up. "...Hey.." You looked over to her. You your wings behind you, curved slightly so the ends lay criss-crossed in your lap. Shyren was by the window and looked out as she turned to you.

"...I want to join a choir.." You blinked a few times. You wouldn't say 'no you shouldn't' because that'd sound like you thought she was bad at singing! And she wasn't.

"Already?" Came out of your mouth instead. She looked to you, not disappointed and seeming a bit eager to talk about it.

"..Yes... I feel... I feel more.... more confident..." She talked slowly, trying to choose her words to make sure she sounded sure of herself.

"Well.. I'm not going to like... tell you _not_ to, but um.. I mean we're still just getting used to the surface." She frowned a little, and you hurried to finish.

"I-I mean uh, It's only been a _day._ And you still can go out and find a good group- I was just saying this is rather sudden... Ya'know?" She nodded. No longer frowning but seeming to understand.

You didn't like how she got quiet after confessing that she wanted to pursue her passion, so you persisted.

"Ok, ok here. I'll find you a really good monster-friendly group that I know it the best." She turned to you, smiling just a bit.

"..Only the best, for the best." She blushed at the compliment, white shading her face. She nodded.

============

You and Shyren got bored quickly. You texted Undyne and asked for everyone's number so you could talk. She just invited you and Shyren to a group chat. She told you not to text Alphys separately because she was working on something important. You understood and checked out the group as Shyren's phone binged with the invite.

**\------: Has joined the chat!**

**Shyren Has joined the chat!**

**Undyne:** _Glad you punks could make it!_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _HELLO FRIENDS! I AM SO HAPPY YOU HAVE DECIDED TO JOIN OUR LOVELY QUEST CHAT!_

 **\------:** _Quest chat?_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _YES, BECAUSE IT REMINDS ME OF THE GUILD I HAVE JOINED!_

 **Undyne:** _You joined a guild? What kind?_

 **\-------:** _I bet it's something cute._

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _NYEH HEH! I HAVE FOOLED YOU BOTH! FOR I AM TALKING ABOUT MY GUILD IN LINEAGE!!_

 **\-------:** _Guild in what?_

 **Undyne:** _It's a nerdy game_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _CALL IT WHAT YOU WISH, I FIND IT OUTSTANDING! THOUGH ATTACKS CAN BE RATHER VIOLENT..._

 **Undyne:** _That's the point, nerd_

 **Undyne:** _WHATEVER! Yo punks what re you doing rn?_

 **Shyren:** _On the bus_

 **\-------:** _Yea we're making our way to the park_

 **Undyne:** _You guys drop my alph off safe?_

 **\-------:** _We ate her alive._

 **Shyren:** _\-------!!_

 **Undyne:** _PUNK!_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _THAT IS RATHER GRUESOME, -------._

 **\-------:** _Yea ok, we dropped her off and we're still sitting on the bus._

 **Sans:** _u tryin 2 get 2 the park?_

 **\-------:** _Yea. These windows are small we couldn't tell a water fountain from a waterfall._

 **Sans:** _7_

 **\-------:** _What?_

 **Sans:** _it's stop 7_

 **\-------:** _Oh! Thanks Sans. I think we're at stop 4..._

 **Undyne:** _Alph got off at 2_

 **Shyren:** _We are at 4._

 **\-------:** _Great, 3 more stops of boredom._

 **Sans:** _bus-dom isnt that bad -------._

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _NO SANS YOUR PUNS WILL BE IN MY TEXT HISTORY_

 **Sans:** _no worries paps it will b a great hist-story ;)_

**T. GREAT PAPYRUS Has left the chat!**

You and Shyren had watched the chat play out. Laughing a little. You haven't said a word to Sans in person so when he gets online and starts getting a bit helpful, you can't help but be a little irritated. He seems so two-sided when you think about it. Shyren smiled a little, obviously not thinking as hard as you are about it. The park soon came into view as you played those games on your phone Shyren had downloaded for you, and even read some science books you bought online. Science interested you a lot, logic and learning how blood and organisms worked fascinated you. A lot, it turns out. Shyren had to nudge you to get you to look up and sure enough, the park fountain was right outside the window.

You and Shyren got off the bus. The fountain had some grass around it with different sized benches around it. You walked over to it with a slight smile as you looked in to see many gold coins. These guys had so much hope. You took a breath in, then turned to Shyren who was running her fingers through the water's edge. Her floating head bobbing as she hummed to herself. This was going to be a good day, and if she was looking for a job why don't you as well?

With a quick glance around you saw 'Grillby's' in big letters. You put a finger to your chin and thought for a second. You didn't know anyone, it was most likely a type of bar or hub... And you bet it pays good, being one of 2 restaurants in the small area.  So you said 'why not'

"Hey, you wanna join the choir... Why don't I try to get something done as well?" She tilted her head at you. The light on her head swishes around.

"...Like what?.." You point at Grillby's. She blinks. Turning back to you. "..You want to work at Grillby's?.."

"Yes. I mean, I think I'm good to go if you feel that you are." She nods, smiling as she squints her eyes like she totally believes in you. And maybe she does. You hope she does.

So you both went over to Grillby's. You looked around and felt a few eyes on you but paid no mind as you went to the front bar. Your wings didn't touch the ground as you sat, letting them relax behind you almost like a cape.  Shyren sat next to your right. As you sat down a loud fart noise rippled through the seat.

Your face turned a bit red and you looked down, a whoopee cushion was under you. Shyren's face was bright white and she covered her sharp mouth as she started to laugh, her tail swishing around a little. Some of the monsters laughed while some others barley looked. Continuing what they were doing with an amused breath. You had a good laugh and looked up to see Grillby looking at you. A glass in his hand and a rag in the other. He dipped his head towards you and you took it as a greeting and smiled at the flame elemental.

Shyren did a small wave and put her hands in her lap. You looked at the small menus laid out, and picked some fries. Shyren just wanted some water. He went around back with a slight nod, taking the menus.

You had leaned forward some more, hearing the door jingle and turning slightly to see Sans making his way in. Multiple monsters called out to him, greetings or compliments and he took it all with a smile and nod.

He sat down to your left and leaned on the bar. turning his head to look at you and Shyren. You smiled a bit and he seemed to squint his eyes, judging something but only for a second. You felt like you did something wrong. Shyren peeked over your shoulder and he instantly waved, smile never changing.

"what brings you all here?" He looks forward as Grillby comes out with some fries, and a water for Shyren. He slides a Ketchup bottle to Sans upon seeing him. Sans winked a 'thanks,' turning it up and drinking it almost like a beer chug. You didn't bat an eye. Wishing you had that mayonnaise. Shyren made a 'Euck' noise and drank down her water.

"Well, I think I want a job here." He spit out the ketchup, a little running out of his nose and down his chin. Grillby made a hissing fire noise and got a rag in a hurry, throwing it at him. Your eyes widened and you let out a quick laugh as Shyren looked concerned.

"w-why'd you want a job here? you just moved up here last night!" He almost sounded mad, accusing. You picked up a fry and took your sweet time chewing it and picking up another before answering him. Shyren had ordered another water and he waited for your answer as he ran the rag down his face and wiped the counter, Grillby taking it as he gets water.

"Well, Shyren here thinks it's not to early to join a choir. I thought it wasn't too early to join a bar~?" You glanced at him. Reading his focus. He seems to be thinking really hard. Shyren didn't like being mentioned and downed her 2nd glass of water. Getting a 3rd.

"well I guess it wouldn't be too hard to a-choir a job here, huh?" He looked up at Grillby, who squinted at Sans, before nodding to you. You sat up straighter. Your wings opened a little, seeming like you were about to wrap them around Sans and Shyren and do a group hug. Sans leaned forward to avoid your wing at all costs and Shyren doesn't mind much as the feathers brush against the 2 big spikes on her back. You didn't realize you had done it.

"You mean I can get a job here?" He nodded. You noticed he doesn't talk much. You made fists and shook them over your lap as you leaned forward. "I promise I won't let you down! When can I start?!"

Shyren laughed a bit, not seeing you so excited. Sans looked sideways at you. Grillby went around back and it was just long enough for your wings to go back behind you and out of their personal space.

He returned with a piece of paper. It had a number on it. You smirked a little, Grillby and Sans both squinted their eyes at you. Sans has never seen you smirk and Grillby got an odd feeling about this-

"Glad I could get a number from such a _hot_ guy." -and he let out bit of a steamy breath, sounding like a sigh as he got Shyren some more water. She giggled a little and Sans let out a chuckle.

You talked little to Sans and got on your phone to look at good Choir groups and add Grillby under **GrillBoss**. Shyren was set on looking for something nearby. Sans was little help, making a pun about choirs, Grillby or your wings. Even made bird jokes..

"so since you decided to get a job too..." You looked over at him, listening because you thought he was going to make some sort of connection to you and Shyren.

"...does that mean it's true that _birds of a feather stick together?_ " and you looked away. He seemed to smile wider as the corner of your mouth lifted into a slight smile. He caught it, just barely and started to laugh. Shyren now looked away. A bit tired of them but not voicing it. 

"That doesn't even make sense, I'm not a bird and neither is she!" You smiled a little at the fact he was trying to make peace. But he still was obviously not trying to be your friend. He must be like this to everyone.

At some point Sans had gotten you an alcoholic drink and this was your 3rd one. It didn't have that much in it, but you were almost tipsy. He ordered another and Shyren watched. Still only drinking water. Grillby squinted at Sans and brought up another drink. You smiled a little and tipped it back, almost instantly finishing it. Sans leaned a little to see your face.

"so how'd you meet Shyren?" She jumped a little. Not comfortable with the first topic being about her. You tilted your head a little.

"Well I mean I guess I got angry and I noticed she was runnin' to hide an' I didn't like that so I went and I settled things." You glanced at her, noticing her discomfort even when a bit tipsy. You blinked back to him.

"Buuuttttt.... I mean s' not like you gots anything to gain from that, right bone boy?" He blinked a few times and sat up. You had a bit of a sly look as you looked at him from the corners of your eye.

"well no, but I was jus askin'." He looked away innocently. You hummed a bit and ordered another drink yourself. Grillby got it while Shyren drank her 10th water.

 

Ok, now you were drunk. This felt so _weird~_ and you liked it. You felt more happy and lightheaded. Kind of at peace and not over thinking things, like the way Sans kept staring at your chest. Oh, wait he was? YEA. THAT PERV WAS! You wouldn't have none of it, You waved your hand in front of your chest and when he looked to your hand you moved your hand to your eyes. Glaring at him and blinking slowly.

"Keep your eyes up here, bone boy." You said in a dealthy cold tone. Unlike the happy blabbing tone you had just recently been talking it. You saw him noticeably start to sweat. Satisfied, you stood up and turned to see Shyren getting up to follow you.

"Well I gots to get back... Undyne n' Alphys'll be back soon..." You looked over to Shyren and smiled a little as your wings started to drag along the ground like you made no effort to keep them up behind you. She lead you out and started the walk back to the house.

Sans was left a bit nervous, thinking things over.  _surely.._ He thinks. _\------- didn't think I was staring at her boobs..._                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I really like mayonnaise on almost everything so I have a bit of an influence I guess. Haha, Reader finally gets drunk and Sans gets nosy about her SOUL.


	11. Starting Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I sat and worked on this for almost 2 days so if you'd like to see this much progress tell me and I'll either upload shorter but more frequent chapters or it'll take a few more days and you get bigger chapters like this! You guys won't miss out on anything, I have it all planned out there'll just be more or less to each chapter. Thank you for reading!

_What the helllllll....._

It seemed like you blinked. One second you were at Grillby's, celebrating your job and being angry at Sans for some reason and Shyren leading you out and when you closed your eyes you woke up again to be staring up at a ceiling with your head _pounding_. You've dealt with pain, heck yes you've dealt with pain. But this... this was.. this was _pain._

And when you finally sat up, you lurched to the side and threw up all over the floor. Your wings were ruffled beyond belief since you didn't get to put them comfortably beside or under you and they just seemed splayed out, one was in the floor and had a bit of your vomit on it. _nice..._ The other was against the wall, partially folded. You let out a groan but didn't want to lay down incase you fell asleep and that stupid stuff that came out of your stomach stained or some shit that you didn't want to deal with.

So you got up slowly. Apparently most of the vomit got on your wing, so it'd be a quick 'keep your wing in a scoop position' and just pick up those little chunks. _GEEEUCK..._

You got to the bathroom, having to fit sideways through the door and almost falling over if not for your other wing that shot out and hit the wall, busting a small hole in it but you didn't notice and dumped the vomit in the toilet. You got a rag and considered cleaning your wing but you'd forget about the rest, so you hurried to do that. Picking up what was left and dumping it too. Tossing the rag into the dirty laundry and flushing the toilet. But your wing still had a little yellow spot on it. Yea, no more denying it. You'd shower the shit out of yourself. You haven't properly taken care of your feathers in a while just because you didn't _feel_ like it, and it didn't bother you because it hadn't gotten to a point of being so dirty that you didn't have to bother yet.

But now you feel like shit and it needed to be done. You turned on the shower as you pulled out some new clothes. You dumped your other ones with the vomit rag, The bathtub was actually pretty big but the shower head poured straight down, and it felt _amazing...._

You let your wings fill the un-occupied space with the rest of the bathtub, some really loose feathers already trying to fit down the drain. You let out a long moan at just how good this felt.. You scrubbed your hair and once you turned off the shower, you sat down and pulled the wet feathers out of the drain, putting them in the trash.

You could finally have some alone time with your wings.

You pulled one over into your lap, feathers drooping with moisture, much easier to pull out the ones that didn't belong. There was one feather that felt very weird, and when you looked at it, it had started growing 2 feathers from the same pore. _Heck no._ That could get serious so you just pulled them both out. Better to let the pore recycle on it's own than pluck one and that little space for bacteria.

Overall, maybe an hour later you had 2 small trashbags of feathers. You had done a messy job of forcing the rest of the feathers in the small bathroom trashcan when it was already full, just to have them pop back out and seem to explode all around it. You'll leave it for now. oops.

You stood and put on your fresh clothes, a very very light purple shirt that faded to white near your pants which were bright but faded and torn jeans. Your tennis shoes had been taken off by someone else and as you glanced in the mirror, you realized you still needed a haircut and your feathers were getting a bit jagged, splitting and turning a bit of a soiled, dying color at the end of the longest ones. You couldn't pluck those, it'd hurt like a bitch and it'd look weird.

You found some scissors.. should you do this? Yea. You'd trim your own wings and then you'd go to some sort of parlor... surely they had someone. Undyne has hair, she'd know someone.

You went ahead and trimmed your wings a bit. Just cutting off the tips of the longest feathers so it'd grow new and healthy. Making it all look even and smooth. You felt fresh. Yes, fresh my dawg.

Doing a once over of your wings and profile before smiling and heading out. That odd pain was gone, maybe you'd spent more time than you meant to, preening yourself in there. Eh.

 Finally pulling out your phone as you walked downstairs, you notice a few texts in the group and one from Grillby. Shyren was sitting on the couch and looked up when you came down.

"..Hi! Did you sleep well...? You looked sick.." She stands as if ready to catch you if you fail to make it to the couch. Nodding your head as you sit down.

"I did, actually." You didn't tell her about that odd pain and the morning sickness. She seems pleased.

"...Sans was trying to get you drunk." She looked away, slightly irritated.

"Well, it worked. Ahahaha.." You laughed a little and then looked away as you thought. You remember him ordering you drinks but surely he wouldn't try to get you- oh no wait. He totally did! That little- your eyes swam with magic and Shyren looked over at you, feeling the magic drifting about as you got more and more fired up about it. You should totally break one of his bones with your mag-

Shyren talked over your thoughts. "...You have texts.."

You looked at your phone.

 **Shyren:** _\-------- has found a job. Thank you._

 **Undyne:** _Good luck punk!_

 **Shyren:** _Thank you._

\- 10:57 PM

 **Grillboss:** _You may start this afternoon._ _I know you will have a headache in the morning. Sans may have pushed you._

 **\--------:** _What is a headache? Thank you sir!_

To your surprise, he replies quickly.

 **Grillboss:** _A slight throbbing or pain in the head. formally around the temples but can be pressure in the forehead as well._

 _THATS_ WHAT THAT WAS?!

god dang headaches are you weakness... You'd die before you feel that again. It wasn't something you can ignore and now you know why. Stupid...

 **\-------:** _Thank you, boss. I did not know this. I'll see you this afternoon?_

 **Grillboss:** _A little after 3PM would be wonderful._

 **\-------:** _I'll catch ya there._

You laughed. Catch... like a fire. Catch on fire or fire catches... hehe. Man you hope he understood. You looked at Shyren who was playing a game where you find other people and sing with them. Looks like a good game. You looked at the clock. It was already 12 PM. Alphys and Undyne had already gone to their special jobs and you stood up slowly, stretching out your wings and hoping that Shyren notices how much work you'd done to them.

She glances up as all she can see is your pearly white feathers and looks at you un-amused.

==========

You texted Undyne.

 **\-------:** _Hey where do you get your hair cut?_

It takes a minute but she replies.

 **Undyne:** _Morning punk. Shyren told us you had too much to drink and I had to carry your ass home!_

 **Undyne:** _But I cut my own at the house._

 **\-------:** _Sorry, ahaha. Is there not a place out in the town or something?_

 **Undyne:** _You scared to cut your own hair?_

 **\-------:** _No, it's just that I don't have a 360 view and I don't know how even I could make it and what-not._

 **Undyne:** _We don't have monsters to cut others hair. We cut our own because monsters either have hair, fur, or feathers or some weird tentacle shit that only they know what to do._

 **Undyne:** _Anyone else could really screw that shit up._

 **\-------:** _Oh. Well could you help me cut my hair then? Just a trim or something._

 **Undyne:** _Yea sure punk. Idc_

 **\-------:** _Why do you curse over private chat but not in the group chat??_

 **Undyne:** _Paps gets onto me._

 **\-------:** _Wait Papyrus? Really?_

 **\-------:** _Oh god I see it._

 **Undyne:** _Stop texting me and go cut your freaking hair._

 **\-------:** _Yes captain!_

 

You turned to Shyren who was still on her phone. The tv wasn't on.

"Hey shy. Can you help me?" She looks over.

"...I guess... What do you need?.." She tilted her head.

"Well I can't see the back of my head and I'd like a hair cut so.. so could you help me?"

She blinked a few times. "...I have never cut my hair..."

You waved a hand. "That doesn't matter. I'll just tell you how I want it and you can just cut it to make sure I don't mess up."

She nodded and you both went upstairs.

 

Needless to say she stopped and noticed the hole in the wall from earlier.

"...What is that?" You turned, just noticing it.

"Oh. I must've tripped.." She looked to you. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"..You tripped and did that?" You shrugged, looking away.

"Hey I just sucker-punched out! My wing caught me..." You looked at her. "...in the wall."

She let out a sigh and quickly texted Undyne and Alphys. You made a panicked noise and reached for her phone. She easily turned the other way so you almost fell, but your wing went over her head and pulled her down with you. She hit the floor and was dazed for a second as you took the phone, laying over her to read it as she wiggled to free herself.

 **Shyren:** _\------- has made a hole in the wall by the bathroom and guest room._

 **Undyne:** _What the hell how?_

 **Shyren:** _She claims she tripped._

 **Undyne:** _Well ok. I won't make you punks pay for it but try not to let it happen again!_

You turned to her a little. She was flat on her stomach with her arms under her. Your wing over her head and the other covering her lower half. She let out a huff.

"Well we couldn't keep it secret- it's right there!" You rolled your eyes and get up.

She dusted herself off and went into the bathroom right as you reached for her arm. "W-wait don't go in...." She opened the door to see feathers all over the floor like a freaking snow globe. "....there..." Your arm fell. Standing in the doorway and looking away like a guilty pup.

She turned to you and let out a soft groan. "..Why can you not clean up after yourself?" You waved your hands. "I was going to, I swear!"

"I just got out of the shower and dried off and the trashcan was full so I was going to come up later.." She looked to the trashcan witch had a small pile of feathers spilling over it.

"..."

"It's not that bad." You insisted.

Shyren turned to you. "------- please go get a big bag for this mess." You turned on your heel and ran down the steps to get a bag from the kitchen.

You returned and she had taken all that could fit into the small trashcan and tied it up. The pointy end of feathers sticking out like a needle. You smiled at her apologetically as you took it and set it by the door. You and her both kneeled to pick the rest off the floor.

It filled the other bag and you put it by the door as well. Shyren let out a sigh and pulled out some big scissors from the drawer under the sink. You tilted your head at her.

"..Do you still want me to cut your hair..?" You brightened. You forgot.

"Yea, yea. Yes please." You wrapped your wings around yourself, crossing them in front of you like those barber blankets and told her how much to cut off in the back. She did that and then you looked in the mirror to cut the sides and trim your bangs however much.

She watched as your now (H/L) hair rested. You smiled, pleased. Shyren nodded as the look fit you and walked out. There was hair all over the floor too.

"W-wait where are you going?" You called to her as she turned in the doorway.

"..I helped with your other mess..." She didn't need to finish for you to know she didn't want to help with this one. You laughed a little and nodded. She left and shook her head slowly as she went back downstairs.

You had to bring a dust pan in and sweep the hair away. You went downstairs and heard your phone ping a few times. You put up the dustpan and broom as you looked at the clock. It was almost 3, so you went ahead and gave Shyren a hug from behind the couch, leaning over so your cheek rested on her forehead and touching your hands to her stomach. She reached a hand up to touch your arm.

"Thank you for helping me clean and cut my hair!" She blushed white and nodded.

"...welcome.." And you turned, putting your shoes and socks on and heading out feeling like a million bucks. Your wings felt great but.. but they itched with some sort of need. As you closed the door to Undyne and Alphy's house, you looked in front of you. Grillby's was just down this little road and on the left corner. Perfect.

You opened your wings and flapped them once, feeling wind rush around you and your body weight fall off your feet for a second. That felt great.

You jumped and flapped them multiple times. Hovering in the air. It felt so good to use them, even for the 5 minute walk that would turn 2 with flying. But you took your time. It was only 2:50 after all.

You made lazy swoops in the air and twirled, going a bit higher and then dropping to watch leaves unsettle on the sidewalks and road. you giggled a little as you looked over to see a few monsters staring at you as you tilted your wings to zig zag slowly, drifting like a leaf downwards. Already at the end of the road, you looked to the left and sure enough, Grillby's was there. The park was in front of it and Muffet's was on the other side of that.

You started walking in the air and as you drifted down you kept walking, looking like you took some steps down to the sidewalk. Your wings closed behind you, satisfied. You turned and walked into Grillby's. It was 3:00 exactly. He looked up, a bit surprised but waved. You smiled as you walked over to him and he put a uniform on the counter.

"Thank you tons Grillby." He just nodded and pointed to a door behind the bar. You rushed back there and changed quickly into a suit much like the one was wearing but it had a different nametag on it and more pockets around the pants. You had your original shoes though. It had holes in the back and even had small pads for your white wings. They slipped over the small mass of feathers that covered the Alula and the strap was thin and white so it blended it as you nestled it between feathers. That was cool. He was so prepared.

You walked back out and looked over at him. He gave a thumbs up and made a pointed to the kitchen, then to himself. You understood. "You'll get the food..?" He nodded. Then he pointed to you and pointed around the bar. Ah, so you were a waitress. You nodded at him and he stayed behind the bar as you went to the table with many dogs.

 _They're so..so cute._ The 2 dogs who never stopped kissing/nuzzling noses looked over to you and ordered fries. They all mainly ordered some sort of drinks. You stood there and one dog with a bandanna, smoking a bone seemed to look around you as you spoke. He gave an irritated sigh as you shook your wings a little. He jumped and made eye contact. _Ah... Motion sense or something. Noted._

You gave the orders to Grillby and he went back and game back out in almost a second. A silver tray with fries and drinks. You balanced it with one hand and found yourself really proud that you didn't spill anything. It was like that, no one ordered anything big and when you went back to the dog's table, you kept your wings moving with the state of your breathing. The dog who you soon came to know as Doggo looked more at ease and the other dogs seemed to pass glances of gratitude at you.

Soon Sans came in again. His eyes went straight to you. You didn't notice him come in, because a few monsters have come in so you paid no mind as you got another tray. You had gotten more ballsy and had your wings out to your sides, at slight angles so a plate could fit on each. The tips of them touched just a little behind you. You gave the dogs more fries and the hamburger, picking the plates from your wings to your hands and laying them out for 2 separate booths. Man you're a boss you just gave 4 people their food and drinks without spilling a thing. You walked back and fistpumped the air in victory. Sans chuckled as he sat down and you looked over, smiling a bit but remembering how he got you drunk and making it a 'golly you're gunna die ahaha!' smile. He seemed to notice how you strained it and he blinked quickly. Looking back to Grillby who slid ketchup to him.

You decided to ignore this round. But if something else came up you'd make sure he broke a bone or something. But for now he just watched as you served the others. Your suit wasn't revealing in any way. Much like a guy's suit. No V neck or anything. You didn't have to worry about him staring at your package again... But last time you were wearing a turtleneck. He couldn't see anything in the first place.

As you were thinking, you wrote down what you heard but didn't think about it in the least. Someone ordered a burger? You wrote it down and just gave the notebook to Grillby instead of reading it off, taking the plates around. Finally you came to a conclusion when you served 3 more tables/booths.

 _Can he see my SOUL?_ You stopped right after setting down the dog's 5th round of drinks and stood for a second. Eyes wide as you looked to Sans who was talking to Grillby in a hushed tone. He glanced at you and when he saw your glare he turned right back around, shoulders stiffing.

 _But only boss monsters can do that.. right?_ You recall the books you had looked up after you got out of the cave. you looked at Sans' back. Burning a hole in his back like he had done you before. You could feel his nerves as sweat appeared on the back of his skull. You blinked slowly.

 _He doesn't seem like a boss monster..._ Grillby had stared at Sans for a second before picking up the notebook and coming back out with the orders. You turned away only to serve. You would dwell on this. But for now you focused on your job.

====POV Switch Sans=============

When they had first found you, almost 2 days ago now, he didn't look at your soul straight off because Alphys made you sound like an angel.

She said you had wings so of course you sounded like an angel.

When Frisk had found you, your purple pulse was so bright it was hard not to look. For him anyways. He didn't look at your stats though, you seemed good enough. Frisk seemed happy, and then Alphys hugged you like she was sure you'd fly away with those massive wings of yours. Like holy shit she said wings but she didn't mean actual _wings._

As everyone was leaving he took a look at your stats. His eyes widened and he felt a cold fear.

You had a lot of EXP. Like.. a lot. Not as much as the brat but you had a lot. You've killed more than 10 monsters or humans for sure. He felt the fear turn to anger.

Alphys said you thought little of yourself but didn't mention you've killed people.

Since then, he's kept an eye on you. It wasn't fear anymore, but a grudge.

He didn't trust you around his brother one bit and the moment he got alone time with you he'd make it clear he didn't want someone with that much EXP around his bro.

Soon he walked into Grillby's and wasn't that surprised to see you and Shyren there. Shyren hasn't killed anyone, that's obvious.

But you said you wanted a job and he nearly choked on his ketchup without having lungs to choke in the first place. He could watch you at all times now, well almost all times. But it was good.

He convinced Grillby to get you a job and your wings showed your enthusiasm. He didn't want you to touch him- god your wings were big. Not seriously huge but you could put them under your chin and they'd cover the ends of your toes. He's a head shorter than you so your wings would completely hide him from sight. He didn't like that thought, that you could make him disappear in any shape or form.

Then he got an idea and continued to buy drinks for you. That was a jerk move but he needed to know about you. It was obvious you'd never had alcohol. He took advantage of that. He probably shouldn't have, but he did.

He took it one question at a time.

"so how'd you meet Shyren?" He sipped at his Ketchup.

"Well I mean I guess I got angry and I noticed she was runnin' to hide an' I didn't like that so I went and I settled things." You looked over to your friend. She was downing her water like shots, noticing her discomfort even when a bit tipsy. You blinked back to him. He turned his head to see your soul. It was glowing a bit brighter. A dim... red...light? glowed in the core of it. Mixed trait??

"Buuuttttt.... I mean s' not like you gots anything to gain from that, right bone boy?" He blinked a few times and sat up. You noticed he was questioning you even when you had your system slow. He blinked at you. Yea, this wouldn't go anywhere, you were guarding yourself and Shyren.

"well no, but I was jus askin'." He looked away. The little red light in your soul had him messed up.

He looked back to your soul, noticing as Shyren was giving him the evil eye. He shrugged a bit at that. If she was friends with you, she wasn't friends with him. He saw the red die quickly out as purple swirled around once again. It was a dim purple though, most adults are but yours was.. was almost unhealthily dim. Almost grey. He was caught staring and you waved your hand in his vision. He looked to your hand you moved to it to your eyes. Clever.

"Keep your eyes up here, bone boy." You said in a cold tone that honestly made him start to sweat. You stood up and turned to watch Shyren get up to follow you, obviously leaving as Shyren kept glaring at him.

"Well I gots to get back... Undyne n' Alphys'll be back soon..." Your wings started to drag along the ground like you made no effort to keep them up behind you. They were dirty as they were.. She lead you out and started the walk back to the house.

He was left a bit nervous, thinking things over. When you said 'eyes up here' it sounded like that one scene from an anime Alphys showed him where a guy was staring at a girl's boobs and.. Oh... She didn't know he could read souls. Right... But.. _surely... she didn't think I was staring at her boobs...?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, does Mettaton being a guy sound good to you guys?? Here's where the Alula is so you can better picture. A bone or piece of the wing! ;3 https://mdahlem.net/img/ozbirds/plumage/wbseagl_6199_alula.jpg copy and paste. I'm trying haha! I have to look up a lot because I know about birds but not every part, so this helps me to describe things. If this is cool, tell me.


	12. Hanging out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call Sans out on his BS and get invited to a sleep over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CallmeBooyah helped to make this! Spelling errors and re-phrasing many things! Give them some credit ;3

Work was pretty cool.

Grillby was chill.

And you got Sans to stop glaring at you by sensing his focus and snapping your head around with a "I'll rip your damn face off" look and he looks the other way pretty quickly.

If it wasn't obvious, you disliked him.  A lot.

You didn't even do anything to him! _But if he's really a boss monster then he can see your stats too..._

_Well he should also be able to read my feelings and I want him to stop judging me! I'm trying to change and that son of a-_

"-LLO?? HELLO!?" You jumped, not noticing someone was trying to get your attention. You looked over to see the bunny who's chin has become one with the booth. She seemed annoyed and obviously drunk. You put on a polite smile.

"I'm sorry miss. What would you like?" She made a 'humph' noise and listed some type of whiskey and a burger. You nodded and sat the notebook in front of Grillby. He glanced it over and rushed back. Leaving you to stand next to Sans. You turned slowly to see who's done eating, what trays to pick up and how you could do it the fastest. He watched you. You felt his gaze staring at your chest. Most likely your soul. You looked at him and stared him in the eye until he looked up and seemed surprised you caught him. He started to sweat as you leaned towards him.

Your mouth was right by where his ear would be and you whispered: "Keep checkin' out my soul and I might just have to fine you." He looked away quickly, putting a skeletal hand over his face. You pulled away, still glaring at him. Grillby comes out with the burger and drink. you smiled, glancing one last time at sans and then going to deliver the food. Picking up the plates in order like you had planned, quickly and not spilling anything ( you might add )

And then taking the orders quickly again. It was like that for a while. Sans hadn't dared look at you again when you called him out and you don't think you helped him feel any more at ease around you. And you didn't care. You didn't like him, not in the slightest.

 

Sometime during your shift Papyrus had stopped by, hearing about your job and picking you up as you were giving the dogs a burger to swing you around in a hug. Your wings flared out and balanced the Burger mid-catch as you dropped it. He set you down and just noticed your balancing act with one wing and the plate. You put it down quickly with a 'phew' to which he put both hands to his head and stars appeared in his sockets.

"WOWEE FRIEND -------!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO TRICKS!" He seemed in awe of simply catching a plate. You smiled at him as the dogs complimented your 'skills.' Sans seemed peeved about something again, watching you closely.

 _"All_ I did was catch a plate- really it's nothing." Those were the wrong words. He thought for a second. "SO YOU ARE SAYING YOU CAN DO EVEN COOLER STUFF?" He had a hand to his chin in the classic 'thinking' pose.

"I mean-yea, yea I can but um.. I'm working so.." He nodded quickly. "OF COURSE! I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED." He took a seat next to Sans. The whoopee cushion was on the right and he sat on the left. Just missed it.. darn.

You raised an eyebrow at how sudden he showed up, just to sit and wait for you to be done? It was only 6 PM and you got off at 7. He wouldn't have to wait long.

Sans talked to his brother and when your shift was over, Grillby gave you a thumbs up and pointed behind the bar. You got out of your clothes and changed back into your original, walking out feeling accomplished as your wings drifted along the ground.

You walked to Papyrus and you didn't have to- (But just to get on Sans' nerves) -you sat right next to him. He smiled at you. "ARE YOU OFF YOUR SHIFT, -------?"

You nodded. "But um, why are you here? I mean.. did we have plans?" He nods, then points to your person. "CHECK YOUR PHONE. YOU HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AT WORK YOU DIDN'T NOTICE MY GREATNESS ENTER THE GROUP ONCE AGAIN!"

You checked your phone.

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _I AM INVITING ALL TO MY FAMOUS SLEEP-OVER! BRING BLANKETS AND COMFY CLOTHES, ALONG WITH MOVIES AND SNACKS!_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _I WILL BE HOSTING IT AT OUR HOUSE TONIGHT! PLEASE BE THERE!_

 **Undyne:** _Yea ok nerd. Be there._

 **Alphys:** _Ok! I'll try to find time ( ^ u^)_

 **Sans:** _itll be sans sational_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _SANS WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!_

 **Sans:** _over what? a sleepover? yep. sure have._

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _SANS REALLY!?_

 **Sans:** _really really_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _YOU'VE SCARED THE HUMAN AWAY, SANS. I SHALL HAVE TO CHECK ON HER AND MAKE SURE SHE SURVIVED YOUR PUNS!!_

 **Sans:** _u dont have 2 bro_

 

That jerk. He very obviously didn't tell you about the sleep over. How selfish. You looked up at him. He was already watching your soul but when he saw your eyes he started to melt. They held a power behind them, much like his does. It didn't feel good to get the other end and he looked away. You could have smashed your phone in your hand with how mad you were. Papyrus was oblivious as he picked you up and slung you over his shoulder much like a bag of potatoes and ran out. Your wings were tossed over your head and all you could see was white feathers as they dangled over your face.

It didn't even take a minute and he ran all the way to his apartment and he set you down gently just inside the door. You looked around as your wings slid back into their proper place. Combing your hair with your fingers and taking off your shoes as you walked forward to see Undyne and Alphys already cuddled up on the couch together. They waved at you.

"Hey punk! You made it!" You nodded and Sans sat down on one of the armchairs, sinking into it. Papyrus sat in the floor and said you should sit with him. So you did, glancing at Sans who was squinting his eyes at you, to which you smiled and draped your right wing over Papyrus's shoulder like a big blanket. He soon pulled you so you were sitting in his lap and he was leaning on the couch with yourself sitting sideways on him so your temple was at his collarbone. He looked up as Toriel dropped Frisk off. You didn't get a glance at Toriel though. Alphys told you to stay put and she brought Frisk in who sat with them on the couch.

They waved to you and you waved back. you turned back to the TV as Undyne hit the play button and an anime started to play. Popcorn was set out and every now and then throughout the movie a piece of it would turn blue and smack you in the face. You knew it was Sans. All his focus was on you. You sighed a little but ignored it, putting up a small shield that no one saw but you and when an magic piece of popcorn came through the magic would lose affect so it'd lightly bounce off your wing. You looked to him and smiled. His eyes were super small and almost had no little lights in them, gripping the chair he was in tightly. You stuck out your tongue  and watched as he made a surprised face and you cuddled closer to Papyrus, who wrapped his arms better around you. Your wings kept you both warm and Sans was about to break the arms on the chair.

Frisk had noticed was what going on though, you felt their focus on you guys and looked back to them, smiling innocently as they raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh, sitting back. You looked back to Sans who still did not trust you. And you didn't trust him either.

=========

When the movie(s) ended, Undyne and Alphys had fallen asleep in a drooling heap. Papyrus's head lolled back and rested on the couch. You slowly untangled yourself and stood up. Sans was asleep already and so was Frisk. Huh.

Well you picked up Frisk and moved them so they sat next to Sans in the big chair. You picked up Papyrus bridal-ish style and used your wing to keep his head at an even angle and lay him down where Frisk was so his longer legs can have a bit more room piled on top of Undyne and Alphys. You smiled, satisfied with your work and sat in the floor. Maybe you'd.. you'd go to sleep too. Yea. You took all the trash into the kitchen and threw it away as you opened your phone for a second, laying in the floor with your wings over you.

 **Shyren:** _I got a job._

 **Shyren:** _I sing for a small audience out of Ebott._

_12:35--_

**\-------:** _That's amazing! Awesome! I'll come with you to your first preview, yea?_

 

She didn't answer and you assumed she was asleep. Heck, you should be too. So you brought your arms behind you head and wrapped your feathers around the front, criss-crossing to not let any heat escape. You had laid a blanket over everyone and watched Sans sleep for a second. He seems like the type who'd fake his sleeping without meaning to. Your phone dinged.

 **Shyren:** _Of course, bestie...?_

 **\-------:** _Bestie._

 

You closed your eyes and sleep came very quickly that night.

==Nightmare==

_You sat on the table again. This time you sat up on the edge like you were in a doctor's office. You still don't have your wings and your hands were tied together in front of you, knuckles barely touching your knees as you slouched. Not this again... no no no I know what's going to happen.._

_As you thought that, the tall man came back out. He didn't have a nametag, never did. That little lizard he calls "Dr.Alphys" and she called him "Dr.Gaster" once but he got mad. You still call him tall man though._ _As he came closer you didn't look up. He stood right in front of you and slowly pulled your chin up to look him in his weird dark pupils. you looked up slowly. Your (e/c) eyes were glassy, unfocused as he made a clicking noise with his mouth and then removed his hand quickly. As if you'd sting him if he held on too long. Psshhh... you wish. Maybe then you'd have the courage to bite his fingers when he tried to get you to swallow a weird pill._

_He put a hand on your chest and you raised your head ever so slightly. Cursing yourself for being so submissive towards him as he pulls your soul out and watches it. You feel your depression lurk under the cracks, threatening to leak out like oil from the cracks as he puts on a glove and takes a piece of oiled paper, and runs it along the surface of your soul. You shudder and sit up as your soul tries to float back to you, away from the physical contant but he holds his hand out and keeps it still with magic._

_He pulls the paper back and puts it under a microscope on the small wheelie cart he brought in that had different sorts of liquids and medication, along with computers and tools. He focused and then a crooked smile ripped his face as he turned to you. You audibly gulped. Weaker than a goldfish in a ocean of sharks as he pulled out the red container and put a syringe into your soul. You screamed as pain shot through your entire being. Jumping up and reaching out your hands to grab your soul back, when his held out a hand you were tossed back onto the table. Your soul had a dark blue hue all around it while red started to glow from the core and slowly bleed out the cracks all over your soul like it was bleeding. A bleeding soul- GAH HE SHOUl'dnt dO THaT! It huRTS!!_

_He pulled out the needle as you caught your breath, sweating on the table and groaning loudly from the ache inside you. He smiled and wheeled the cart out of the small patient room. You sat, feeling drained. Swaying in place until a small jello-like creature was pushed into the room with you. It shook with fear. You tilted your head at it._

**_"YoU muST KilL ThIS CrEAtuRe TO leave."_   ** _The scratchy sound of the speakers talking to you made you look up. You didn't feel the need to be submissive anymore. You would not bend yourself for the rules. If this was how the rules were- you'd follow them. But only because you could._

_That was your first kill. And you still taste the dust, how you had ripped it apart in need to be free. It made no noise as it fell apart in your hands and you felt an odd urge. Something else lives in this much determination- it wants you to kill. You wanted- you.. you didn't want to kill._

**_"YOu wILL GRoW strong, hUMan."_ ** _You screamed your regrets as the determination leaking out of your soul came through the small tear ducts in your eyes._

====Le Nightmare is over====

You sat up quickly. Your throat burned where you slept with your mouth open and you were crying. Wet tears going down the sides of your face and soaking into your hair just above your ears. Wings still covering you as you looked around. Papyrus was mumbling 'nyehs' like snores as he slept. Sans was gone, Frisk was spread eagle in the chair and Undyne was cuddling Alphys so hard you could barely see the yellow lizard's frills sticking out. You stood slowly. Sans was probably in the kitchen, you'd go ahead and get some milk or something.

As soon as you turned into the kitchen, Sans was sitting on the counter, rubbing his face slowly while holding a bottle of ketchup in the other. You stopped. Wings on the floor behind you like dead weight as you looked to the sink and went for water, as if ignoring the skeleton.

He looked over and jumped when he saw you nearing, only to go to the sink and fill a glass with water. He watched as you drank it all in one go and placed it back in the sink. You looked to him and he blinked a few times.

"...You hungry or had a bad dream..?" You questioned him as he twiddled with the ketchup, seeming to get angry at something suddenly, you arched a brow. He slid off the counter and walked around in front of you to look up and glare at you. His blue eye showing.

"i want you to stay away from paps. you're bad news, and if you don't lay off you'll have a **b a d t i m e.** " He leaned closer when he said that and his eyelights went out. You backed up a little, pressed against the sink. You were still taller than him but he reminded you a little of Gaster. You didn't like that. The red in your soul grew as you leaned forward, over him. His eyelights returned when he saw the tables switch. Your wings were tucking behind you, but now they opened like an eagle about to swoop on prey, circling Sans slowly as you pulled back your lips back and revealed your sharper teeth. Your canines were sharp but you had a small second layer of teeth behind the canines that were a bit sharper. 2 extra teeth on the top and bottom. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as you shot one wing out and continued to rotate around him, eyes narrow and honed in on the now sweaty male.

His back pressed against the sink much the way you had and you put your wings on either side of the counter beside his head so he could only see you. He looked up at you in certain fear. His focus was bearing so hard on you that it almost made you want him to look away, but if he wasn't getting off your back and going as far as threatening you- No.

"Listen." That one word made him jump as if you'd hit him. You would get payback starting now.

"..You've been lookin' at my soul... right?" You didn't move. Lips still pulled back a bit to look as if you wanted to spit on him as he nodded only slightly. You got an idea.

"Show me yours." His eyes widened and he looks like you've asked him to sacrifice himself. Shaking his head and finding his voice. "i uhh... i ain't gunna do that, kiddo..." You shook your head a little. "I'm not going to touch it-just let me see your stats. You've been looking at mine, it's only fair if you show me what you see."

He let out a shaky breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, still need feedback if I should write more words per chapter and take longer, or write less but upload every other day!


	13. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader puts Sans back in his snarky place and heads out for Shyren's new job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this'll be interesting. (¬‿¬)

He let out a shaky breath.

"k-kid it's really.. i'm sorry but i ain't gunna do that..." He looked away. Sweating still. You narrowed your eyes.

"Sans." He looked back to you. "You saw how my soul looks, yea?" He nodded a little. Avoiding eye contact as you relaxed your wings, letting them lower so they were still pressing on the sink but weren't on the counter by his head. You put a hand to his chest and he felt you pull at his soul.

His eyes widened and he put his skeletal hands over yours. A magic resistance was present as you pulled your hand back despite his weak protests and his upside-down monster soul floated forth, just in front of your hand.

**Sans**

**1 ATK : 1 DEF**

***Only wants what's best for everyone.**

There were about 3 small cracks, but healed with a blue color. The same color of his magic. Your eyes took everything in and it was almost 30 seconds when you saw him start to shake and look as if he would have some sort of panic attack or fight-or-flight was kicking in. Is that a blush he’s sporting? Ha! That’s adorable, the peeping tom is embarrassed about having his soul out. His fault really.

He pulled his hands away and was ready to make a mad dash out of there with teleportation when you made a hum of approval and backed away from him, arms crossed and wings back respectively folded behind you. He called his soul back quickly, looking slightly confused but happy you weren't so close.

"Thank you." You looked at his sockets and his eyelights were small and shaky, as if he expected you to hurt him. He was still shaking but had calmed down a bit as soon as you backed up. He looked at you, a bit confused.

"I only wanted to see it." You looked towards the ground. "I don't stare and probe like most people.." You looked to him and he looked away, obviously guilty. You waved a hand "But like I said, just wanted to see it. Thanks and goodnight." You left the kitchen and returned to the living room with sleep calling out and satisfied knowing you had addressed the silent problem.

Everyone was still asleep, Papyrus was in a lighter sleep though. He'd wake up soon, but you looked to Frisk who was breathing heavy. Obviously not having a pleasant dream, so you walked over and picked them up, sitting them against the back of the chair and sitting next to them, slipping your wings around them and putting your chin on their head while hugging them to your side.

They had started to cry in their sleep. Twitching and jerking as if having those feelings of falling. They calmed down after a minute or so and went back to sleeping quietly. Sans walked back in at some point but your eyes were half-closed and sleep was bouncing like a rubber ball in your brain. Finally you closed your eyes and was thrown into darkness.

=Nightmare====

_The supervisor walked in. You were on your stomach, a small hole in the table for your head to stare at the floor while your wrists and ankles were strapped down. They liked to do that.. Your sensitive hearing could hear them in the hallways as Alphys walked in and so did the tall man, a large monster in a purple cape that covered his whole frame right after. You couldn't see what they were doing but you could hear. And that was more terrifying._

_A soft clink.. some liquid.... grinding noise like powder on powder.. and then pain. You let out whimper as you felt a needle dig into your back, right between the shoulder blades and go as deep to touch the bone- maybe injecting straight into the bone as your whimper turned into a scream with spit flying onto the floor. Sobbing as he injected something that burned like fire but spread like water through your veins. You clenched your fists and tried to thrash against the restraints._

_It seemed like hours before he pulled the needle back out and the burning feeling seemed to soak into your skin and you felt your soul beat unevenly. You felt...felt powerful.. They started to talk._

_"A-a-a-are you s-sure we c-couldn't o-of g-gave her a-a sedative...?" A loud groan as if that's the 100th time it's been talked about and a stern but professional voice._

_"Yes, Dr.Alphys, it must get used to this feeling. We have yet to see this happen and the strongest of the mages was Determination, meaning if we give the option of magic to it, we might not need another soul." They scolded as if talking to a child._

_"O-oh.. I-I see... o-ok.." Some more liquids splashing around. A deeper voice spoke up, It could easily be taken as comforting or threatening. And it was the latter for right now._

_"Are you sure this will work, Gaster..?" He sounded so strict. You don't want to see his face._

_"Of course it will, my king."  Almost 6 things at once were stabbed into your back and your throat burns as you scream and yell and sob, but don't dare talk or tell them to stop._

=Nightmare Over====

Someone was lightly shaking your shoulders and you blinked awake, looking around to see Papyrus standing in front of you, hands on your shoulders and face just a little bit away from your own.

"...---? -------?? Wake up.." He wasn't loud anymore, almost whispering as you looked around and saw Frisk still leaning on you. Your wings were open and drooping over the arm of the chair as if they stretched out and then fell. You looked back up to him. He seemed worried but then smiled.

"Um... um yea, whats'it Papyrus?" You mumbled as you woke up.

"You were having a nightmare, friend -------!" He smiled as he pulled away.

"Oh, was I?" You smiled a little at him as he stood up and looked around. He was wearing a shirt that had MTT written across the front and big sweatpants. Sans was on the couch, sitting up with his head tilted back. It looked like he layed down with Papyrus but when Papyrus woke up he just moved Sans over. He put his hands on his hips.

"Well now that I am awake I shall start the day!!" He put a fist in front of his face, still speaking at a low volume and running to his room while Undyne was slowly starting to wake. Frisk and Alphys and Sans were still in a deeper sleep. You slowly stood, leaning Frisk against the back of the couch and turning on the TV to wait for everyone else to wake up. You pulled out your phone.

 **Shyren:** _I'll be performing outside of MTT studios!_

 **Shyren:** _\------ I can't believe it!_

 **Shyren:** _Please text me when you get this I hope I'm not annoying you._

 **\-------:** _Oh gosh, really? That's amazing!_

You assumed she was asleep when she didn't answer.

========================

Once everyone was awake, ( Well Undyne woke everyone up saying that training was needed every morning ) and grabbed Papyrus and Alphys, running out the door while Sans and Frisk sat around in a semi-circle on the floor. Frisk's head was bouncing and they were almost asleep while sitting up. You felt bad for them and put a wing around them, helping them stand. Sans was the same way but stood on his own and sat down on the couch, only to sink into it.

It was just a little after 6 AM and you took Frisk into the kitchen, getting some cold water ( like freezing ) and giving it to them and they take it with a mumbled 'thanks' without looking at what you give them and take a sip only to gasp at how cold it is and it jolts them awake. Their eyes turned red as they poured out the water.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" They look to you and Chara punches her fists together and makes a 'GAAHH' noise as they leap at you. You laugh at them to the point of wiping away tears as you extend a wing and hold them back while you giggle your guts out and they scream profanities at you for giving a sleepy child freezing water.

They beat at your wings as Sans walks in, seeming a bit distressed at all the noise and stands for a minute in confusion. Then bursts out laughing along with you as Chara sits back and fumes, livid.

"N-no please ahahaha... s-spare me, powerful one!" You raised a hand to her in mock defense and she stormed out of the kitchen. You stood up and wheezed as Sans was actually laying on his back with bright blue tears.

"w-what did you -ahaha- do to the kid..?" You stood and smiled as you giggled out a reply.

"They woke." You replied with a really funny thing you found while on your phone and he seems to start all over with the laughter, deep laughter ringing as he heaves despite being a skeleton without need for breath. You felt a bit proud of yourself as you strut out of the kitchen, skeleton still on the floor as you notice Frisk laughing on the couch. They gave you a thumbs up and you smiled. Chara didn't like jokes.. But Frisk liked the meme.

Sans sat opposite of you on the couch after a minute and you pulled out your phone to see a text from Shyren.

 **Shyren:** _Performing tonight! You should be here! ----(Address)----- I start at 10!_

Holy crap. That's a far ways out, if you wanted to be there you'd have to leave now. It was almost 8.

You looked to Sans and Frisk who seemed both in a good mood.

"Hey guys, wanna come to a show of Shyren's?" Sans shrugged and Frisk nodded eagerly.

"I'll invite the others.." You texted the group chat and Papyrus responded instantly.

 **\-------:** _Ey guys Shyren's got a show at 10 outside Ebbot about 2 hours away. Anyone wanna go?_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _I SHALL COME WITH YOU!_

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _UNDYNE SAYS SHE IS BUSY WITH A 'COMIC-CON' IN A BIT AND NEEDS TO GET READY WITH ALPHYS._

 **\-------:** _Yea no worries Paps. Me, Sans and Frisk will go ahead and start getting ready. Meet us at the bus._

 **T. GREAT PAPYRUS:** _THANK YOU, -------!_

You told them what would happen and Sans disappeared while Frisk went to shower and said they'd "bring a friend" You were fine with it. You went to the kitchen and made some toast. Of course you put mayonnaise on yours and butter on Frisk's, you saw Sans drink ketchup... Does ketchup and toast taste good together..? Whatever, you put a little to the side so he could swipe it and set it in the living room. Easy access as you started to nibble on yours. You pulled out your phone and discovered music.. You listened to a few that were good but one stuck out and you saved it.

After you got earbuds or something you'd listen to it. Sans and Frisk came back and each took some toast. Sans seemed please and swiped his in the ketchup to hum like it was the best thing he's ever had while Frisk has butter all over their cheeks. They also had a flower pot in their lap with a yellow flower, who had a _face._ They perked up when they saw you.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" He tilted his head and seemed _way_ too over-enthusiastic about meeting you, but you nodded at him while Frisk seemed to watch him closely.

"Nice to meet you Flowey, I'm -------." He seemed to chuckle, voice and tone not changing.

"Ahehehehe.... That's a rather odd name, huh?" Frisk flicked one of his petals and he turned to scowl. Yea, this guy was totally fake. "Sorry! Sorry." He didn't talk anymore but sneered at you every time you looked over to him.

============

You're all on the bus, Frisk sitting next to Sans and you having your own seat and letting your wings relax, seeming to melt into the seat. Papyrus is at the next stop and You pull your wings into your lap so he can sit next to you. Sans looks towards you, obviously wary but not wanting to get on your bad side again.

"HELLO FRIENDS!" His voice almost took up the whole bus, the monsters seemed oblivious though.

"heya bro." Frisk waved and Flowey barely looked up. You smiled at him while he told of how he trained with Undyne and these giant dogs that are meant to be soldiers but they way he describes how soft they are and like an actual dog, you'd think they were just really big teddy bears and not trained soldiers. You gave them the details about how Shyren wants to sing, how she's become more confident and she's about to become big in a choir group.

"OH I KNOW WHERE THAT IS!" Papyrus seemed extremely happy to hear about the exact location. "IT'S A FEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM METTATON'S STUDIO!! HIS STAG SET-UP AND GLORIOUS ATTIRE ARE ALL SET AWAY IN THAT WONDERFUL BUILDING THAT WE WILL BE NEAR!!" He seemed about ready to faint. You didn't know if this was acting or if he was actually swooning over Mettaton.

"I MIGHT GET TO MEET A _STAR~"_ He said as if he was little to nothing compared to Mettaton. You chuckled at him and Sans seemed annoyed every time he mentioned the robot. You know he's a robot because of the shirts Alphys and Undyne had bought you, his robotic face was on one and it took you almost an hour to realize that the box with arms and one wheel was the same as this humanoid. Frisk was clapping their hands together in a 'yay fieldtrip' type way.

"I'm sure he'll be there, Shyren really looks up to him in the music section." Papyrus turned to you.

"REALLY?! OH THAT EXPLAINS WHY WE ARE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS!" They'd only talked once or twice but Papyrus was friends to everyone.

"Probably." You nodded.

 

It was a long ride and you were laughing at Sans' puns but later on you quote papyrus: "HE HAS SOME FUNNY PUNS, HE JUST SAYS _WAY TOO MANY.._ " And proceeded to reply with a snarky pun of his own which made everyone laugh but Sans who said "i'm so proud bro.." and irritated screeching from Papyrus.

When you all got there though, it was quite a big stage. Certainly not what you expected from Shyren who was just starting out. She was on the stage, it was 9:58 and she was in the back. There were a lot of monsters and people alike all standing in the crowd, it made you happy. There were also mixed species in the stand, Shyren was one of 5 monsters up there out of about 17 people. Everyone quieted down as Shyren started to sing her higher tone, level voice. Everyone was entranced, but other voices joined and it sounded... amazing. 

Many voices mix but none sound the same. 

It lasted about 10 minutes, then a human boy came up and started to sing, deep voice talking about meeting a girl who's guarded and mean.

A girl walks up and starts to sing in a softer tone about being hurt and not wanting to love.

They sing at the same time, talking about breaking each other's heart over and over until she trusts him,

and then they sing the ending together about how much they love each other while the choir in the back keeps the tempo, some people/monsters sitting on the edge of the stand using instruments slow down the beat or stop as they draw out the last line.

The crowd clapped and whistled so loud you winced but clapped louder and yelled for them! It sounded so good! Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk were clapping as well. Frisk was on Papyrus's shoulders and Sans was standing on his right while you were to his left. Flowey was on top of Papyrus's head with Frisk holding onto him. He raised his eyebrows a little and looked away as if he's seen better but he kept looking to the stage. Your wings opened wide, waving a bit until Shyren looked at you and you saw her crack a large smile, blushing fiercely at all the compliments. As the clapping died down, Mettaton appeared from the side of the stage, walking to one of the 2 microphones. The guy backs up and Shyren freezes, as do some of the monsters. 

He waved as he spoke, Voice coming out evenly through the mics. " _Hello Beauties~!! I Heard this show going on and I just had to come down, and I am not disappointed!"_ He stood and motioned to a old man who you guess directed the whole thing. He started to lead the singers and choir members off the stage while Mettaton walked and started talking to him. Everyone was happy and excited as they met up with the crew who sang, Shyren was greeted by some girls who said they loved her even voice. 

You walked to her, followed by the skeletons and Frisk with Flowey. She was still blushing, face a light shade of white as everyone complimented her and told her she had done a good job. You gave her a big hug, wrapping your wings around both of you.

"I'm so so so proud of you!!" You pulled away to look her in the eyes. She had small tears in the corners. "You did it, Shyren! Dude that's amazing! Mettaton was there and _everything!!_ "

She laughed. "..Yea... He was... huh?" She seemed to blush even more. Wow she was a fan huh? But then you looked to Papyrus who was vibrating so hard Frisk was wrapping their arms around his skull to stay on.

"I CANNOT B-BELIEVE METTATON WAS HERE!!" He seemed to fangirl, you'd never heard him stutter. Holy crap. "HE MUST HAVE SEEN YOUR GREATNESS, SHYREN!" She blushed again as he took her hand in both of his and shook it as if making a deal.

speaking of the star, the crowd was parted as he made his way to your group. Papyrus looked over to see a few robots and monsters in suits pushing peoples back as he struts forward, straight to you.

You stood still, wings small behind you as he leans over, being almost a head taller than PAPYRUS?! LIKE HE'S 8 FT OR SOMETHING WOW. Papyrus was vibrating more intensely, looking as if he was about to faint right on the spot. Mettaton stood before you and you had to look almost straight up at him, but he bent over a little and grabbed your hand, putting it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. You blushed and he let it drop, looking to Shyren and doing the same.

" _I simply loved the show, darling."_ Shyren covered her face and looked away as he looked to Papyrus and Sans. Frisk waved and he waved back, not noticing the flower. Sans was glaring at him. Mettaton looked to Papyrus and held out a hand. " _Papyrus, dear, how are you?"_ He let out a girlie 'NYEHHH?!"

"M-METTATON!? YOU KNOW MY NAAME?!?" He put a hand to his lips as he chuckles.

" _Of course dear, you are my biggest fan, are you not?"_ Mettaton said the last part as he looked away and seemed sad. Papyrus puffed out his chest.

"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN, METTATON! HOW DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!" Mettaton laughed.

 _"You left 18 letters explaining how much you loved my show, 'Cooking with a Killer Robot'~ Of course I wouldn't forget you!"_ Papyrus looked about to cry. Mettaton turned to you and seemed to lean to the side, looking for something.

"Um.. Mettaton sir, are you looking for someone?" He shakes his head.

" _No, I just thought I saw something white like wings. Ahaha.. Sorry Darling."_ You blinked, Oh! He saw your wings? You opened them and turned around so he could get a good look. He made a gasp noise, by actually saying " _GASP!"_ And he reached out a hand, lightly touching the back of your wing. They weren't sensitive, pretty touch actually but the feathers on the inside were soft. The outside ones could be a shield.

 _"Darling, you absolutely must join me in a photoshoot with these!"_ You smiled a little. He thought they were pretty? shrugging a little, you answered with a toss of you head.

"I mean, it depends on the time." He waved a hand.

_"Please, darling I do photos all the time, just drop by and say I asked for you, they'll let you right in."_

"Aw thanks Mettaton, I-I guess I could stop by sometime!" You smiled at him, wings curling around your shoulders and touching above your head.

He winks and turned around to walk away when you spoke up.

"Ah- wait Mettaton!" He turned halfway. "I'll do it, but.." He waited for your offer. "You must help Shyren's group get good gigs." He blinked, seeming surprised.

 _"Oh Hahaha! Of course Darling. Anything! That will be a simple task. I'll hold up my deal if you drop by~!"_ He stuck out his tongue and winked, anime sparkles appearing as he made a peace sign and leaving the crowd to merge together behind him. You looked to the others.

Shyren was about to start crying, muttering 'thank you's to you and Papyrus was yelling about how he's best friends with Mettaton. Frisk just smiles along while Flowey bounces grumpily in his pot and Sans looks annoyed. He obviously doesn't like Mettaton.. hahaha. You thought of your wings... Getting pictures just because of them??

 _I guess they are kind of pretty..._ A white feather was sticking out a bit so you plucked it. And put it in your jeans pocket, it stuck out a little. You smiled to everyone.

"Ok, ok guys. Let's head someplace to eat, explore this part of town. " Everyone nodded and you led the way. Cars passed as you all neared a big store, "Super Mart" or something written on it. Large alleyways on either side of the building. A lot of shady people leaning on the walls and smoking or doing.. _something._ You all rushed past those quickly to go into the store. there's very few monsters in here but it looks like they've got everything.

Papyrus and Frisk took off one way, Flowey screeching at them while you and Sans stood and laughed at them. He glanced to you as a certain isle caught your eye and you rushed that way, wings open as you almost flew to it you ran so quickly. You skid to a stop and your wings stayed open behind you as you looked through the earphones/buds section. DS chips above them. He walked over once you stopped and looked at a pair of purple ones that were Bluetooth and had a small cord that went under your chin with volume modules.

You pulled them off the small rack and then looked around. A pair of white ones stood out with purple and blue hearts on it. You go to those and pull them off too. Sans laughs at how your jumping from one to another- THERES SO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM?!

You stood up and looked over to Sans, face in a pout as you hold up the two earbuds you've found. "Sans! What do I do?!" He raises his (eyebrows?) and seems to actually think about it, before pointing to the white one with purple and blue hearts. You let out a 'shew' and put the other up. Extremely satisfied. You were never good at decisions. "Thanks!"

He shrugged. "anything for an ear- _bud._ " You looked up to him and smiled, laughing a little.

"We're friends??" He looks away for a second and then looks back to you, nodding as you stand up and he held out a hand.

"friends." You smiled wide as you took his hand- and a fart noise sounded. You felt the air escape between your hands as he grinned wider, eyes wrinkling as you wrinkled one side of your nose, smiling a little and ripping your hand away.

"Awwwww maaaaan... I fell for that!" You pointed at him. "You put one in the seat at Grillby's too, didn't you?!"

He shrugged. " _whoop_ -sies." You both laughed at his pun and you looked down at your earbuds. These were cool. He watched you for a second, then slowly looked away. He seemed set on not checking your soul, which you really liked. He understood and learned. You felt better about this.

You and Sans snapped your heads around when you heard a yell- wait no, that was Frisk! He grabbed your arm and you dropped the earbuds as your mind became dizzy with the emptiness of the void.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooo booyyy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ is the song Reader was listening to. CallmeBooyah found it. They helped to edit and find the song!


	14. The Grass Is Greener On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what problem arose this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone saw the last chapter, there are no kudos or comments so if you see this make sure to tell me if you guys can see chapt. 13!

Yours and Sans' feet touched the ground, void fading away as you took in the surroundings.

Papyrus was standing in front of Frisk and Flowey. Flowey was.. mad, to say the least. Biting out at 3 guys standing in front of Papyrus while Frisk tried to calm him. You and Sans were standing to the right of the group. He looked to the people. They obviously had bad intentions.

"Dude let's freaking go!!" One of the guys were standing in the back of the small group had a hat and tattoos poking out of his sleeve down his hand. He didn't want to be here. The other 2 scoffed.

"Monsters don't _belong_ here. That kid belongs with her own kind." Frisk looked away, holding one wrist which had red marks on it. They had _Grabbed?_ at Frisk? You stepped forward.

"Hey excuse me, they are allowed wherever they want to be." You were really irritated. These guys shouldn't be here if they were to treat people like this.

"Oh look. Sweetheart you don't belong here either!" Your wings were tucked behind your back, white tips poking up like a backpack more than anything. "I know a great bar, let's introduce ourselves..." He was walking towards you now. Smirking like he was going to get you to go to a bar with him. Yea, _as if._

"Um, no. I don't really belong anywhere if that's how you think." You shrugged a little and he stopped. The other 2 looked at you a bit curious,

"What'cha mean by that?" He squinted his eyes at you. Laughing a little, you opened your wings and he took a few steps backwards. They all gasped a little.

"I mean.. Since I'm part monster, I don't belong with people." You narrowed your eyes at the one who was talking you up just minutes ago. "But I'm also part human. So do I really belong _anywhere?_ _"_

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times before he got into a defensive stance. "You're a freak! What the fuck even are you?!" You shrugged as you waved your wings a little.

"Yea I might be, but at least I'm not as fucking rude as you." You crossed your arms. He laughed a little, tense. You made him uneasy.

"They don't _deserve_ any kindness. Have you seen what they can do?! What they've done?!" Oh, yes. You know what they've done.

"Ha! Yea I've seen what they've done." You waved an arm at him. "They piss off people like you." Sans smiled a little beside you as Papyrus let out a worried 'nyehhhh...." at how tense it was getting.

"You- Gah!" He stepped forward and threw a punch, to which you simply sidestepped. Tucking your wing a little to avoid the punch altogether. He stumbled but got back up and swung at you again. This time you grabbed his hand with both of yours. He made a 'ah?!' noise and you bent his fist backwards, making him crouch while he keeps steady by placing his other hand on the floor and you lean over him, pressing his own fist to his chest.

You opened your wings to cover both of you from sight as you leaned closer. "Don't fucking threaten me, again." He sucked in a breath as you beat your wings on either side of his head to make a loud "CLAP" noise and then push him down as you stand up, looking to the other 2. He slowly got back up and rushed out of the isle.

"Get your skinny asses out of here." You stepped forward and arched your wings to seem like you'd swoop in on them. They both turned tail and ran out of the isle while you folded your wings and looked to the others who stared at you with big eyes. "They had a fucking problem and I solved it to their tastes." You had a smug smile on your lips as you turned and looked to the sign above the isle.

"So if we're in this isle, the electronics should be back over this waAAYY-" Papyrus swoops in and lifts you up in a hug, swinging you around and letting out soft nyehs.

"HUMAN YOU SAVED US!" You laughed as your wings were bent awkwardly to your sides in the hug.

"Paps it was nothing really. They were gunna get it at some point- really" He pressed his nasal bone to the back of your head and exhaled then let you down- only to be tackled by Frisk. You let out a laugh as Flowey hopped out of the way, landing on the floor and being picked up by Papyrus. Your wings were laying on Frisk's shoulders as they pulled away.

"Thank you, -------" They had tears in their eyes that you wiped away.

"Geez Frisk don't cry ahaha they couldn't have done much. It's all good.." You didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"ey ya did pretty good." Even Sans gave you a thumbs up but looked away, maybe embarrassed that he didn't do anything before you did.

"Thank you- But I think we've still got to eat something.." You pointed down the isle where the checkouts were. Sans chuckled while Papyrus quickly grabbed a bowel and everyone walked towards the checkout.

==========

After a minute of walking, it was getting a bit dark. A little past 6 when you all found a restaurant that seemed monster friendly. Frisk pointed it out and ran off with Flowey while Papyrus followed quickly. You were right with Papyrus, but Sans hung back a little and seemed to take in the surroundings. You didn't blame him, _It was pretty tense earlier.. He has a reason to look out._

When you all go inside, it looked to be a nice set up. Some tables with tall stools and then a bar in the far right, a whole nother room just for it. You wouldn't know what it looks like- because everyone headed for a large booth. Frisk sat in the center with Flowey on the table just in front of them. Papyrus sat on their right and Sans next to him. You sat on Frisk's left. You grabbed at their knee and they kicked out with a giggle. Your wings were kept behind you and the bigger feathers pooled into your lap.

A waiter came up, looking surprised for a second but shaking her head and being polite as she took your orders. Apparently the topic was how you threatened the men who were harassing your group. Papyrus couldn't get over "HOW GREAT YOU WERE!" Sans made food puns and Frisk leaned on your arm or pressed her nose into your feathers, getting sleepy. The waiter came back and Frisk let out a giggle as you push a fry into their mouth.

All in all, food was good. You enjoyed what you bought and no one was really rude, there were some stares but hey you were eating with skeletons. Plus they didn't seem to mind/care since another pair of monsters were sitting just a few booths away, seeming like a large bear and pink bunny couple or friends. This was fine. Fun, even.

It was almost an hour later and everyone was majorly tired. You weren't, of course, but Papyrus was blinking much slower and yawned a few times, Sans had gotten so slow that he picked him up and carried him on his back. Frisk was sluggish too, so you dipped your wings and picked them up bridal-style, cupping your wings around so their head was resting on the inner feathers, and the bigger feathers were just touching the back of your knee while the other stayed tucked behind your back.

You and Papyrus were the only ones awake as the bus pulled up and he sat with Sans while Frisk stayed in your lap, refusing to let go of your shirt and liking to bury their face in the soft inner feathers of your wing. It made you blush how affectionate they were.

Soon Papyrus was walking home with Sans and you still had frisk against your chest, waving to Papyrus with your wing as he closed the door and you turned, walking to the address you had remembered.

Toriel had one of the bigger apartments, having only 3 floors and one belonging to her as a whole. You knocked on the door with your wing and waited a few seconds before Toriel answered. You stiffened, she reminded you so much of Asgore.. and Asgore was the over-seer. She smiled so kindly at you though, she was speaking to you as you held Frisk tighter.

"-lo? Hello??" She looked worried as she stood in the doorway and waved a hand in your face. You blinked and jumped, shaking your head and trying not to dwell, she was someone different after all. "You are -------, right?" You nodded quickly.

"Ah, I'm sorry Miss Toriel.." She put a hand over her mouth, seeming shocked. "I was spacing out for a second, Frisk got really sleepy while we were out."

"Thank you, my child. Just Toriel is fine." She took Frisk from you and walked to one of the doorways to the left. She had forgotten to invite you in so you stood and waited. You.. you weren't exactly comfy around her, just yet anyways. She came back quickly and seemed a bit surprised to see you still outside.

"You may come in, my child. Forgive me for not inviting you.." She looked truly apologetic about it and you wanted to say "it's fine really" but you shrugged a little instead.

"No thank you, Toriel. I don't want to come in. Just dropppin' off the kid aha." You waved to her as you turned away, She seemed a bit sad but waved back. A big, tired old goat mother, is all you could think of her. But she just looked _too much_ like Asgore for you to trust her.

"Come back soon! I will have to share some Butterscotch pie with you!" You let out a huff of a laugh and she closed the door. You took off into the air and looked up, it was at least 11 by now. Stars were out and you loved the stars. You could go out there if you didn't breath oxygen. Wouldn't that be cool?

You flew around almost another hour before landing back at Alphy's and Undyne's house. You checked your phone as you went to the bathroom.

**Shyren:** _Mettaton texted me himself, I've got another song at --(Address)-- tomorrow! I'm renting a hotel for the night._

**Shyren:** _Thank you so much for doing this for me. You could have asked for anything but you decided to help me!_

**Shyren:** _You're my bestest friend, -------._

**\-------:** _Anything for you, Shyren. Of course I'm your bestest friend~_

And you got a text from Gillboss.. 

**Grillboss:** _I noticed you were not at work today. This is your first absence out of 3._

**\-------:** _Oh shoot boss I didn't even know, sorry It won't happen again,_

**\-------:** _I was out with Papyrus, Frisk and Sans to see Shyren's show. Mettaton showed up and I might have a second gig._

He didn't reply so you decided to sleep, throwing your wings out on either side of you while plopping down on the guest bed. It was nice and cool, save for the slight dimple where Shyren had slept and her spikes dug into the mattress, it was super comfy and you found sleep.

It was a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if chapter 13 is posted.


	15. But This Is Good Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you go to work.

Alphys and Undyne were gone when you awoke, Alphys left 15 notes all over the house and Undyne wrote 2.

"We'll be gone for a day! Don't worry we left too early to say bye"

"I bought plenty of microwavable meals =)"

"There's ham in the pantry"

"Dishes are washed"

and then there's one on the bedroom doorknob.

"DON'T FUCKING COME IN OUR ROOM"

and one on the large sword by the tv.

"DONT FUCKING TOUCH MY SWORD"

...And those were from Undyne you assumed.

========

Work was normal. A few monsters were gone because it turns out Alphys and Undyne aren't the only ones who like anime, you heard Mettaton might even be there. That inspired others to go.

Grillby nodded at you when you walked in and set the uniform on the counter and you went around back to change. You came back out and it was actually pretty boring..

You could sit down at the bar and talk while Grillby nodded or made a fire cackle noise like a chuckle. He was a good listener and you felt respect for him. Getting up to serve the dogs again.

 

Sans walked in after an hour or so into your shift, sitting in his usual spot. You leaned on the bar just a few seats away from him, pulling out your phone. He looked to you and you looked to him with a tilt of your head. Grillby was cleaning a glass a little ways away.

"heya, where's everyone?" The bar was pretty empty. Only 2 booths were full despite the dogs table. You shrugged as you spoke.

"I heard they went to the comic-con thing? Mettaton's going so I think more went because of him." You looked back to your phone and Sans made a 'ah ok.' and then talked to Grillby while you continued to serve everyone. You felt Sans' attention on you while you severed, and assumed he had nothing else to do. Every time you turned to him he was looking at your face and would jump, turning the other way. You were really glad he wasn't looking at your soul. Maybe even trying to be friends like he said?

========POV switch Sans========

Oh right, you worked here. Welp.

He went to his seat, noticing how you could sit around more. There were hardly any monsters. He looked to you and was surprised when you instantly looked to him. That was actually pretty creepy. Like you knew he was going to look at you and- back on topic.

"heya, where's everyone?" You shrugged at him and looked around.

"I heard they went to the comic-con thing? Mettaton's going so I think more went because of him." You looked right back to your phone and Sans realized that was the end of the conversation on your end.

"ah... ok." He was a bit put off. Wanting to get to know you, you were obviously powerful and he wanted to know your intentions. Alphys told him not to mention Asgore around you, what for? And you took down that guy at the store with ease. Plus the way you talked was simple, you got your point across whether you said little or a lot and it seemed weird how he wanted to talk to you more after seeing how childish you got, looking at something you wanted.

....

Ah crap he's been thinking about you for a minute. He turned to you, putting one elbow on the bar and resting his cheek in his palm. You didn't look up, just started walking forward with your phone. What where were you- Oh. A bunny wanted something. How did you know? You didn't glance up.

You did that a lot. You'd walk table to table without seeing them summon you. It's.. it's weird. You've even looked to him a few times when he stared for too long and it freaked him out because you didn't blink that much when you looked at someone. You were looking through them or didn't notice them.. It's like looking to the ground and not seeing an ant run along the point you were looking to. He rubbed his neck. He was thinking too much into it.

You said you were part monster and human so maybe you.. had some magic? Yea. He's totally sure you have magic. Dunno what kind, but you have magic. You've been physical so far, he wondered...

But your shift ended too soon for his scrambled mind. He spoke up after you changed into a bright white t-shirt, a bit tight around the waist to show your curves but not excessive. Comfy, with a pair of dark jeans.

"where're you goin?" You turned, seeing him follow you out and held the door. your wings hadn't moved much at all. He didn't know how to feel about them. Out on the sidewalk, you looked around.

"Ah well I wanted to go the store and get those earbuds." Childish glee entered your eyes and you started walking to the bus stop. He just followed. "I forgot about them after the uh, _thing._ "

"oh yea. ya never got them, huh?" You handled the situation then pretty well. Amazingly well actually considering the other ways it could have gone. You nodded as the bus came in the distance.

"Yea, did you know they have like, 50 different songs?! I didn't even know there _were_ songs! I've just heard me and Shyren since-" You paused for half a millisecond but he caught it. "-I left the cave ahaha" You smiled as if it was a good memory. He shrugs, he wouldn't know.

"yea they've got a  _tonic_ music out there." The bus stopped and he followed you on. It seemed to just dawn on your that he was coming along. He sat on the edge while you looked out the window, then to him.

"Are you going to get something too?" You tilted your head at him, one wing pressed on the window and touching the floor of the bus while the other was wrapped around your other shoulder and in your lap. He shrugged.

"jus wanna get to know you. i uh... i've been at your neck a lot so.... sorry." He looked away. Feeling embarrassed that he hadn't said sorry earlier. You really haven't done anything mean to the ones he cares about, and you're soul was... it was shattered to bits. Honestly it was a miracle you were alive, it was a faint purple and the red color in the core jumped about like a bird trying to be free. Spider web cracks crisscross and make it seem shaky. He hasn't looked at it recently but you don't get something like that out of your head. But he also knows it hasn't changed. You can't change that. None of the scars are healed over, like his. It makes him more guilty. You have your reasons for all that EXP, he guessed. He didn't want to look at you, you'd surely  be mad for it taking him this long to apologize.

"Thank you, Sans." Wait what? You just accepted it? Just.. like that? He turned to look at you and sure enough, you smiled at him. He smiled too. Yea, yea I guess that was it.

Then you punched him in the arm, almost as hard as Undyne and he stuck out his arm to catch himself from falling out onto the other seat. Turning to you who smiled wider, wtf?? were you planning to kill him!?

"You just got-" You flashed 'rock on' signs over your face like a gangster. "-Frunched." He blinked, sitting up again.

"what the hell is a frunch?" He squinted his eyes at you to which you promptly laughed out loud at him. Poking his arm where you had 'frunched' him.

"It's a friendly punch! Like friendly fire, yea?" He blinked at your mix up, then started laughing all over again. As soon as he did, you did. Both cackling madly in the back of the bus. He snorted and you gasped, stopping for a second just to look at him. "You can _snort?_ " He nodded slowly, huffing and trying to contain laughter. You seemed amazed. Eyes widening and making it even better to watch your face contort.

"DUDE WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?!" You leaned over him as if expecting him to morph into some sort of easy-to-draw-box. He started to laugh, leaning his head on the seat in front of him and covering his face as tears sprung. You sat back and pouted. "It's a serious question! You're a friggin' skeleton man!" He shook his head, out of breath.

"oh gosh.. i can't.. aheheh i can't oh man.." He sat straighter, looking up and then to you. "ok, ok what do'ya wanna know?" He huffed out the rest of his amusement as you sat up and put on a no-shit face that was hilarious at hand.

"Ok ok ok so like, can you eat food? Where does all the ketchup go?" He breathes heavily through his nose to keep from laughing as you wave your hands over-dramatically while speaking.

"well heh it goes to my stomach." Your serious face droops. Not amused.

"You don't have a stomach." He put a hand to his chest, leaning back.

"excuussee me? i can have whatever i want!" He watched as you leaned your head back to laugh and then look back to him.

"No no no I mean- yes power to you but seriously you're a skeleton." He smirks.

"goes to my kidney."

"You don't have a kidney."

"my colon?"

"Not that either."

"what about my spleen?"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"ok so what about my lung?"

"You normally have two but you have none so no, no lungs either."

"why not?"

"You're a fucking skeleton."

"ah right."

=====POV Switch Reader=====

You both talked and joked and by the time the bus pulled up to the stop nearest the store you all had been at before it was 8PM. You still didn't know where his food went. You both were walking to the store and it was a nice silence. Few of anything were out right now as you headed to the store. It was only a block away.

By the time you got there it was only about 5 minutes past and as soon as you entered, you leapt straight to the isle. Jumping and beating your wings once to land with a 'thud' in front of the isle with the earbuds. Sans walked over soon enough and watched with a wider smile than before as you picked out the same earbuds. Looking to Sans and smiling. He holds a thumbs up and follows you to the check out- but wait.

You toss the earbuds back to him and he almost drops them but catches them and you shoot down the isles, running with your wings out so it's very quiet but quick. There's a picture of a dog on a bag of dog food and it drew your attention. You picked up the 50 pound dog food and with outstretched arms you showed it to Sans. His eye sockets widen at how you just hold it out like a child showing off a drawing on a piece of paper.

"I NEED ONE."

"a bag of dog food?"

"Wha- NO!" You actually point to the picture on the front, moving the other hand to hold it at the bottom and against you. "THE DOG! I NEED A DOG!" He laughed a bit, if not nervous for how strong it seemed you were.

"well bud we can get one but you have to put the food back." You tilted your head at him.

"Don't we need food if we're to get a dog?" Surely that made sense, dogs eat dog food right?

"oh. you want one.. like.. now?" He squinted one eye as if it wasn't a good idea. It was an amazing idea! You nodded quickly. Hair bouncing. Your wings were still out and seemed to vibrate with excitement. He looked to the side, thinking and then shrugging. "yea sure ok. pack that and i'll pay for the buds." You blinked.

"No I'll pay for both of these, I'm getting paid tomorrow!" You pointed a thumb at yourself but hit the bag. You don't falter though. "So I've got to waste it all on un-important stuff so when I  _do_ get paid it's like a reward for doing fun stuff." 

Sans busted out in laughter at your logic, you giggled about it but kept a straight, proud face as you marched to the check out.

 

It was surprisingly fun! You set the dog food down for a second, opening the earbuds after exiting the store and trying to connect them to your phone, which worked. As you put them in your ears- it felt weird at first- and played a song, Sans was lifting the bag. He picked it up and had trouble getting a grip but crossed his arms under it and leaned back so he had to turn his head sideways, bag laying on his cheek and chest. You looked to him and smiled.

"Wow you're strong for just a bunch of bones." He let out a grunt and set the bag down.

"how did you do that without effort?" You blinked, tilting you head.

"Do what?" He pointed to the bag.

"you just lifted it, and then held it with one arm. how'd you _handle_ such an _arm_ load?" Those puns were a stretch but you caught them and huffed with amusement. Putting your phone in your back pocket and making sure the earbuds are in nice and tight, you pick the bag up again. Sans watched and seemed totally confused as to how it so effortless on your part. Holding it like a teddy bear to your chest, crossing your arms and grabbing opposite sides. He blinked at you while you walked straight off to the bus stop. He shook his head slowly and walked quicker to catch up.

===========

Once the bus dropped you both off at Ebott, you started walking towards Undyne and Alphy's house. They should be back by morning or sometime tomorrow, right? That's what you're pretty sure one note said. Sans stopped at the door, he had walked you all the way here? Wow you thought he'd split up earlier. Turning to him as you open the door with one hand, holding the bag against your front with one arm.

"Thank you, Sans. For coming along with me and apologizing." You dipped your head to him since you couldn't hug him or anything right now. He shrugged, looking away and seeming to blush.

"ah it was overdue. we'll find ya a dog soon. no shelters in the city." You smiled at him, one wing going out to press the door closed.

"Goodnight!" He nodded his head and turned around, holding up 2 fingers and a 'gn' of his own. You closed the door and let out a loud sigh, dropping the bag. You had used your magic to strengthen your muscles to hold the bag just because you didn't want Sans to be bothered with something that was for you. Waving your arms a little you felt the magic in your veins slosh away and return throughout your person. Wings spiking up as it reached them.

But now you rolled the bag into the kitchen. As you went back into the living room to see Shyren on the couch, splayed out and asleep. You jumped and screamed, not expecting her to be there. She jumped too, waking up and rolling into the floor with a mouse-like squeak.

"WTF SHYREN HOW DID YOU GET THERE?!" You put your hands on your knees, wings flat on the floor to either side of you. She stood slowly, confused.

"Um.. um my... my group finished early an.. and I wanted to see you and the others again." You stood up and she shook her head, the small light on her head bouncing around as she did so.

"Gosh dang you gave me a scare. Ahah. That's good though.." You moved over to sit on the couch and she sat at the other end, smiling,

"Mettaton has really been helping us. I see him a lot." You smiled. "..Yea he gave us another stage, but it's farther out of town so I might have to leave... in the morning. 10 or so.."

You tilted your head a bit, a bit sad that the best things were farther out of the town. Monsters haven't had time to do all the amazing set ups yet. "Yea, I get it. No worries, Shyren. I'll go down there soon enough. I um, might take up that offer to the photoshoot stuff.."

She put her hands together and let out a happy sigh, leaning back into the couch as you turned off the TV. It was a little past 10 PM. You looked to Shyren. "Hey you can take the bed if you'd like, since you've gotta travel and all."

She stood and stretched, her tail dragging behind her as she slithered to the stairs. "Thank you, -------. You've really helped me, a lot." You blushed, waving a hand.

"Go to bed. Thank me in the morning." She quickly went to the guest room and you pulled out your phone. Music was still playing softly in your ears, ever since you put the earbuds in. These were really cool. You felt no need to sleep.

You stayed up all night looking at songs and apps on your phone. Sans wasn't so bad, once he gets over the fact that you have no bad intentions. Honestly his soul was odd. You'd only seen a monster soul once. It was a bad memory though. It disappeared so quickly, turning to dust along with the body. You pictured Sans turning to dust and watching his small grey soul blend in just as quickly.

No fuck that, stop. Ain't gunna happen. He was your friend now, why would you think of that..?

        Tomorrow was a new day.

 


	16. Heck Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made plans? I think..

You hadn't really slept that night. Well I mean you didn't really  _want_ to either. Music was  _amazing._ There was so much and so many topics and.. And a few songs actually spoke to you. 

Nevertheless you got up just before Shyren and did what you needed to before heading into the kitchen and following a recipe on your phone for pancakes. A message popped up, hiding the amount of cinnamon you needed.

 **Undyne:** _Coming back soon punk. You didn't throw a party, did you?_

 **\-------:** _Busted.._

 **Undyne:** _well whatever. As long as Papyrus didn't cook in our kitchen._

 **\-------:** _No ma'am._

 **Undyne:** _Shut it!_

You smiled as you counted out the grains to a perfect cup and then poured it in the bowl. This would be _perfect._

It was about 9:10 when Shyren came down and looked instantly surprised to see you watching the pan intensely. Like you didn't trust it to not blow up if you weren't watching it.

"Um.. good morning -------.." You didn't glance up.

"Morning Shyren... I'm making pancakes."

She just nodded slowly, turning away. It was creepy to be honest. 

==========

A little bit later you came out with a few pancakes. Smiling wide as you set the plate Infront of the couch and her eyes widened. They were, in fact, perfect. You made sure of that, and felt pretty proud.

"You  _made_ these?!" You crossed your arms and nodded slowly, smiling with your eyes closed.

"That I did. Mmmmmmhhm." 

She just had to bask in its glory for a moment before cutting out a triangle and then swooning on the couch with the fork.

"These are amazing, -------!" 

"I know." You sat down and cracked your fingers as you picked up your own fork.

==========

As you were finishing up the pancakes, Undyne burst through the door. Actually, she kicked it down and looked around until she saw you and Shyren. Seeming to calm down a little and walk in with a few bags on her arms and in her hands.

"Heya punks!" She sat in the floor but you stood up and took the plates in the kitchen, turning to see Alphys and Shyren sitting together. They had a few new comics and some weird circles on their shirts and some posters of characters you'd seen in the small manga books. They actually looked awesome. One had a rocket ship and a boy's face in the center of it, basic shapes. You smiled at Alphys and she got up, running to hug you around the waist and bury her face in your stomach again. You hugged her back. Bending with your wings covering her.

"I was s-so worried!" She pulled away and you put your wings behind your back once more, she looked you up and down. "H-has everything gone ok? W-we didn't mean to run off like that!" She thought you'd be mad? Pssh.

"Alph everything's fine~! You put your hand on her head and turned her around, pushing her back with one hand and scooting her to the couch. "Me and Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus went and saw Shyren's first show!" You smiled wide. Undyne was pulling out their costumes and going upstairs.

Shyren ducked her head, blushing white. "...And the flower..."

You perked up. "Oh right! Uh, Flowey.. I think it was. Yeah they were a cute devil."

Alphys pushed up her glasses. "Y-you hadn't already met him?" You shook your head.

"Should I have? He didn't.. look familiar..? I would remember a flower with a face." She seemed to think about this for a long minute. So long that you waved your hand in her face to make her jump.

"S-sorry! Uh. I was distracted. W-what's that smell?" She looked around and put her nose up a little, sniffing.

"Oh I made pan-"

"-Pancakes that were delicious!" Shyren cut you off and directly after she covered her mouth with a 'sorry but they were really good.'

"Heheh. Alphys, do you want to try some?" You looked to her and she nodded. You probably had some left..

 

Turns out you were a good enough cook. Undyne even tried some and demanded you did this the next morning too. You just shrugged and looked away with a blush when Alphys and Shyren both joined in. They were chanting at you and you gave it.

"ALRIGHT! Ahahaha! fine fine I'll make some more breakfast like this." Pleased hums spread the room.

Shyren jumped. "Ack! I'm so so so sorry I have to go or my reservation will expire!" She got up in a hurry, running upstairs to get a bag and running back down.

"Shoot punk, be safe!" Undyne called while she gave Alphys a hug and then held onto you for another minute before leaving with one last wave and a smile as she slithered to the bus.

"So.. we won't be seeing Shy anymore?" You looked to Undyne. You didn't know what it meant to 'move out.'

"Oh you'll make me cry. We'll see her plenty. Moving out just means she's living somewhere else, just ask her where." Undyne was so calm about it. What if she died on the way to her room?? That could happen, right? Alphys sensed your worry.

"--_------- please calm down sh-she's fine! It's n-not a big deal to move out." You just nodded.

"I guess it isn't." They both understood though, you were just getting the hang of all this 'living' stuff. You were brought to the lab when you were maybe 5. Everything before the laboratory though, is a blur. It hurt if you thought too much about it so you just... forgot. Moved on and such.

"Oh I gotta get to work! Bye guys!" You turned on your heel and ran out the door with a hurried wave. They waved back as you closed the door and Undyne yelled another "Be safe!"

You hopped into the air and closed your wings to shoot ahead. Sticking out both wings at the last minute and turn the corner to Grillby's, landing with a soft tap and then walking in. Your suit was laid out and ready. You nodded to Grillby who nodded back and you went about your business.

 

WORK WAS BORING. It was just walking back and fourth between tables and the bar. Nothing happened, really. Monsters all got along and didn't break out in large bar fights so that was never a worry for you. It looked scary in the cartoons..

But Sans came in like normal. Waving as people shouted greetings and you looked up to wave as he sat down and looked to you after taking a swig of ketchup. Watching you run around since many of the monsters that were absent before were back and it was overall busy. 

Sans could seem to sense how bored and tired you got so he'd snap a pun every time you walked by and it put a kick in your step. Lifting your shoulders as you laugh and smile at the next monster you put food down for, turning to Sans with a quick 'thanks' every time.

He was good enough company. From what you've found out anyways. Grillby wasn't a fan of the puns but he had a bit of an attitude towards Sans. Everytime he said a pun, Grillby would make a hissing noise like you put water over him. Ha! That was him being annoyed, wasn't it? 

He was an odd monster. You were sure he could speak but he never did but he had enough body language to get his message out. You were just figuring it out though, the most of it anyways. He really was a good boss though. He let you off early today and Sans was quick to walk you out. 

"Walking me out again?" You didn't look to him but held the door behind you as he came around.

"you want a dog dont'cha?" He laughed as you looked to him with wide eyes.

"Woah really?" 

"yes really." 

"Where??" 

"i found this one place that might have some." He looked away for a second.

"..But?" 

"... it's a day out of town." He looked to you sheepishly, as if you'd be mad he couldn't find something closer. You just smiled, really, really wide. He obviously wasn't expecting that response. "...um..."

"So like a vacation?" You leaned back, lower back setting and leaning your head back but still smiling.

"..i guess so. yea sure." He took a step back as you jumped, wings opening and fists in your face. 

"WE NEED TO GO CAMPING!" You'd heard so much about camping! It sounded so-

"no." 

" _ **What?**_ " You snapped your head around to him so quickly it popped and he visibly startled.

"i mean.. uh, there's no place to camp around here or there so.." He hesitated, honestly scared. "...so no.."

He didn't expect you to just..deflate. Arms falling and wings just laying on the ground with your shoulders slumping. 

"I guess that make sense.. Ok but I  _am_ going to go camping at some point in my life!" 

"trust me, you've got time." He chuckled at you and you just smiled wider.

"Do we head out now?" 

"like right now, now?"

"Yea!" 

"no--no _t_ exactly." He corrected himself. "we don't have anything packed for a day's trip, yaknow."

You put a finger to your chin. "I guess you're right." You turned around, lifting one foot to march to the house. "-I'll start packing now!" 

"but we'll leave tomorrow, k?" He didn't want you to arrive at like 3AM. 

"Wha-what will i do for the rest of the day?!" You turned and waved your arms like all hope is lost.

"improvise." So you  _were_ going to leave tonight?

"Improvise? What do I improvise?" 

"uh, entertainment." 

"How simple. Thanks." You rolled your eyes a bit as he chuckled. 

You turned away with a wave. "Goodnight!" 

"its only 5." 

"Will you drop by before I fall asleep?" 

"i don't really  _plan_ to.."

"Then goodnight Sans!" 

He shrugged, waving at you as you lifted into the air and flew away with only a ripple of wind towards him.

He stood for another second and then turned, deciding to walk the long way to his apartment. Recieving a text from Papyrus.

 

You land at your door and sit on the couch, a large white egg, with your wings wrapped around you like a shell as you sit on your phone. Alphys sits next to you and you move some feathers with two fingers to peek at her.

Undyne jumped down the stairs and rolled into the couch next to you, making the shell you made totter onto Alphys who squeaked while you tucked your feet and rolled into the floor. 

Undyne took this room to lay her head in Alphy's lap and look up at her with a smirk as she blushes. You splayed out in the floor.

"Not. Cool." You stated simply but didn't move, pulling your phone into view.

"Punk, I'm the  _meaning_ of cool." Undyne poked her chest with a thumb, laughing. 

It mainly went like that until you went to bed. Deciding to sleep after looking over some cooking sites and saying goodnight to Alphys and Undyne.

                But tomorrow was another day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment so I know this uploaded right! Thank you guys for being patient!


	17. Heckin Bork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess you go out and get a dog!

Well you got up super early. You slept and put your earbuds to charge along with your phone.

You knocked on Undyne and Alphy's for once you got out of the bathroom. Your wings were getting a bit itchy and you'd have to do something with them soon.

"Nngghh..." You heard Undyne groan and open the door slowly. A tank-top that slid off one shoulder and a sleeping mask over one eye.

"What'd you want... Punk..?" She rubbed at her face. You smiled.

"I'm leaving." That obviously startled her.

"Wha- what why? Are you ready to?" 

"Yep. All packed up." She didn't answer for a minute.

"You.. where are you going?" 

"Uh, I'm not sure but Sans said it was a long ways out of town."

"How long?" 

"A day. He said."

"A  _day?_ " 

"Yep." You rolled on your heels.

"Why are you going?" She was awake now. Pulling off the sleeping mask and throwing it aside. Her hair fell over her eye though, still no telling what was behind that eye patch.

"Oh Sans is taking me to get a dog!" 

She let out a breath, leaning on her knees.

"Oh god ------- i thought you were moving out too!" 

"Oh. Sorry! No no I'll be back in a day or so." You waved a hand at her. "I'm not really sure how this works but I'll be back."

She stood and laughed a bit. "Yea ok whatever you be safe but make some pancakes for us before you go." 

"Of course! Good morning!" You ran downstairs and to the kitchen.

Undyne came down and made small talk while you finished the pancakes. Alphys woke up later but just mumbles at you if you spoke to her, too out of it to speak.

They loved the pancakes like before though. You got a text.

 **Grillboss:** _What is your account name?_

 **\-------:**   _My what?_

 **Grillboss:** _Account name. You would have been paid yesterday but I couldn't find your account to deposit to._

 **\-------:** _What's an account?_

Turns out you needed an account to hold money virtually, or something. You would rather just take cash with you. It sounded too complex. 

  **\-------:** _Uh, grill can you just give me cash? I don't want to start with that. Sounds complicated.._

 **Grillboss:**   _Yes of course, -------. Have a good day._

With that bit of good luck, you head out with Undyne. She parts ways as you get to the bus stop. She has to train some dogs, like before, they can't be taken seriously. 

Sans almost missed the bus, appearing with Papyrus at the last minute. The bus doors had closed and you look out the window after a minute to see Papyrus running alongside the bus as if he was racing it.

Sans seemed to be asleep, all slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Papyrus got on when the bus stopped again. You sat in the back and Papyrus set Sans down before settling himself.

"That was epic, paps." You once again had a seat to yourself.

"NYEHEH! WHEN IS IT NOT?" He leaned out of the seat to talk to you. Sans leaned on him like a sleepy child.

"True, true. Why were you late?" You tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal but you were actually.. pretty sad when you didn't see anyone at the station to take you to the city.

"NYEH... MY BROTHER WOULD NOT WAKE UP. IT'S 7 AND HE STILL REFUSES TO WAKE! I SHOULD BE WITH UNDYNE BUT... GETTING A DOG SOUNDS LIKE SUCH A GOOD IDEA! I MEAN.." He motioned for you to lean closer and got much quieter. "...Don't Tell Sans But Rocky Is Not Much Fun.."

You smiled. Rocky was the rock next to the TV, huh? 

He took your smile as a negative. 

"B-BUT I STILL LOVE HIM!!" He was very obviously sweating. Poor pap- rock. Poor rock, not being fun.

"I'm sure the rock will like the new animal." 

"I HOPE SO TOO. I WANT.. A DOG MOST LIKELY BUT I MAY GET A CAT AS WELL! I HEAR THEY ARE VERY ATHLETIC!" He bounced in place, vibrating with excitement. Sans has yet to wake up.

~~~~~~~

Once you got to the stop at the edge of the city, Sans had woken up for a second but looked towards the window, Papyrus, who was leaned out of the seat and talking to you, and then fell back asleep. 

Papyrus carried Sans and you walked with your wings lifted off the ground. The sidewalk was dirty.. It was also very dark and your legs were sore from sitting almost an entire day. You switched on about 3 buses to get here.

You were looking at the GPS when the weather alert popped up saying it was a over 50% of rain later today. That was fine. 

You passed a few places to eat and one BBQ place. What was BBQ? 

Google it..

 

 

 

You were totally eating BBQ. You'd try everything.. but the pet store was still a ways away and cars raced every which way. You would surely be run over. 

Screw that. 

"Papyrus! Put one arm around my legs ok?" You had to yell over the noises of a busy city. He nodded.

You beat your wings, holding onto the air and allowing Papyrus to wrap his skeleton skeletal hand around your ankle. 

They were light, being only skeletons and magic, but they were heavy enough to force you to use magic to fly over the hectic traffic and down the street. It looked like death trying to drag an angel down from below, but no one looked up. 

You slowly lowered Infront of the pet store and once Papyrus let go, you landed softly and then looked up to Papyrus.

He looked so happy, holding Sans under one arm, once again like a sack of potatoes, and smiling wide. You could tell it was a smile despite his teeth always showing.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, HUMAN!" He bounced.

"Thank you! That traffic though... Someone could have got hurt." 

"THAT WAS VERY NICE OF YOU, -------! SHALL WE GO IN NOW?" He was obviously trying to hide how excited he was. 

"Of course! You first." You opened the door and walked in after him.

 

Needless to say, this place was huge. The uh, cages were small but there were a lot of them. A lot of animals too.

They were all cute, lizards, fish, birds, dogs and cats and even turtles. Papyrus kept running back and fourth. Sans was starting to wake up and very soon Papyrus went to the turtles, leaning to the terrariums and looking them over. 

You assumed they'd be fine and went to look at the dogs..

Oh my god

You had to pick just one?!

How?!

What?!

They were so soft!!

Oh my god

How?!

What?! 

Maybe if you stole one extra no one would notice.. 

What no stop that -------!

Papyrus would surely return it..

... Or take it.

He must be stopped.

 

No wait no no no..

Let's just..

Look at the fish right now. 

There were so many fish tanks with well over 20 fish in each. Some smaller fish bowls had these pretty 'B-E-T-A' fish. 

Fish are pretty.. you want one. But you'd surely forget to feed them, yea. 

What about.. oh the birds. 

They all loved you, zooming to the cage and poking their head out to get close to you. As you put your hand to the cage, they rub their beaks along your fingers and bob their head.

Either they really like you, or they are just really friendly. There weren't any that were purple or white, some were grey with orange beaks and cheeks, or large birds that were bright green and yellow. 

But they were noisy... Uh.. 

Man. You didn't know what to get now. 

Dog or cat seemed reasonable.. 

What if you got a - 

"-------!! -------!!" Papyrus ran around the corner, a large cat in his arms and Sans no where to be seen. 

"Oh paps! You found something?" 

The cat was really big and was a light grey color, almost blue and had a few white specks along its stomach. It also has orange eyes, they completely stand out from the rest of its body. 

"Oh my god it's beautiful." 

But it's nose was really messy, clogged and seemed to run in chunks. It's eyes were crust and it's nails were a bit over grown and it was a young cat, slim, but it's hair was uneven. 

It was sick, a bad cold and probably a recent stray? But it was pretty.

"CAN WE KEEP HIM??" Papyrus seemed to really want to keep it.

It wouldn't be a problem.. Just a bit of medicine could fix it right up.

"Of course, let's go get a carrier and some cat food.." 

He made a 'EEE' noise and stood there, hugging the cat as you walked to the supplies isle. What you saw... ...was Sans laying overtop of one of the giant dog beds. His hands in his pockets and legs stretched out. It looks like Papyrus put him there. He was snoring softly. You took a quick picture then turned to the cat food.

Papyrus cradled the cat like a child while you looked for what food you thought seemed best. The medication was in the same isle so you took some light sickness shots and pills for the cat.

You turned around and noticed Sans was no longer on the huge dog bed. Bummer, you could've gotten another picture. Putting 2 bags of cat food under each arm and then putting the 3 bottles of medicine in your hands, under the bags, you walked to the front with Papyrus in tow and still no clue where Sans was. Papyrus was stopped after getting out of the isle and had to put the cat in a carrier before getting to check-out.

You put everything down and told Papyrus to keep watch and pay for what he wanted to, heading to find Sans.

 

 

Yeah he was looking at a turtle. A large turtle but a turtle still. One of the older, sleepy looking ones.

"Sans?"

"mmhm?" He was sitting in the floor, criss-crossed and leaning his head on his arm to watch the large turtle float around.

"What'cha dooooin'?" You said in a sing-song voice.

"this turtle s' makin me sleepy."

"Didn't you nap the whole way here?" You crouched next to him and felt your wings rest on the ground behind him and to your side.

"mm. I was a bit _slow_ though. sorry."

"Was that a turtle pun?" You turned to look at him.

"maybe a _little._ " He pointed to a smaller turtle in the terrarium and looked out of the corners out of his sockets to you with a grin.

"I can't believe this." You acted offended, shaking your head while lowering it.

"what'd i do?" You looked up at the turtles, still acting disappointed.

"You're making fun of your own species.."

"i'm.. my own species?" He got confused, not getting it.

"You're just the same."

"how m' i like a turtle?" He squinted his eyes at the turtles as if they'd tell him what he doesn't understand.

"Slow.. _hardheaded.._ unoriginal.." You looked away once you finished to not seem guilty.

"ohhhh. i see how it is.. yeah my jokes are unoriginal huh?"

"Who said anything about jokes?" You smirked at him as he acts offended, leaning back while putting a hand on his chest.

"oh so how am _i_ unoriginal?" He makes a show of facing himself towards you and listening intently.

"You accepted the fact that I compared you to a turtle."

"..and?"

"The turtle came first."

"whaddya mean 'came first?'" He didn't hide his confusion one bit.

"Turtles can live to over 100. So it's older." You smiled at him.

"so they can live that long- yea sure but we don't know if it's older than me."

"Mm.. we'll never know and just have to agree that I'm right."

"no wait that's not-" You stood up. "- _water_ you doing?"

"Papyrus wants us back. C'mon." He stood and followed you out of the isle towards the checkout.

"so did'ja get a dog?"

"Nah."

"cool what kin- oh. why?" He seems startled you didn't get a dog.

"Well they had too many to choose from and if I picked a favorite the others wouldn't like me."

"that's.... yeah okay. did Papyrus get anything?"

"Yeah. He got this really pretty grey cat."

"that's cool. whatdou think he'll name it?"

"No clue. Whiskers or Adjin sounds cool."

"whiskers to adjin. what dice are you rolling?"

"Well I was thinking of getting a yarn ball but if you think the cat'll like dice I can try-" "no i mean where'd adjin come from?"

"Oh! Alphys said I should start small when watching anime so she gave me a Netflix account and that's an anime about these humans who can't die and have a cool monster that they can spawn."

"...adjin sounds cool."

"I know, right?" You turned your head to smile at him. Looking forward to see Papyrus waving at you.

"YOU FOUND MY BROTHER, WELL DONE -------!"

"Thanks. He was hanging out with his family."

"OH?" Sans snorted and quickly looked away.

"But uh Papyrus are we checked out?" The bags of food were sitting on a bench, along with a baggie for the medications and Papyrus had the cat carrier in his hand.

"YES, WE ARE READY TO GO."

"Nice. I'll carry the food if-" "ALLOW ME TO CARRY ONE!" "-Okay. I'll take this one and Sans take the bag."

You held a bag and so did Papyrus, his other hand held the cat carrier while Sans trod behind with the bag in his pocket. It was lightly sprinkling but obviously it would get worse later on. Traffic was almost dead, but there were still many cars about. Much safer to cross although you had to watch. You 3 had already reserved a hotel just a little ways away as to not mess up anyone's sleeping schedule (Quote Papyrus) and it was within sight soon. The cat made no noise but Papyrus assured you it was alive.

Sans had yet to see the cat, but he'd searched through the bag a few times but shrug and not think much about it. You paid for the room, since the only other thing you used your money for was your phone bill.

Papyrus went in first, giving you the carrier and then rushing to check the room, lifting mattresses and looking under the beds, opening drawers, behind the TV, and stood in the closet for a full minute before popping out and yelling "ALL CLEAR!" and then pulling a small suitcase out of his ribs and hanging his stuff up in the closet, despite only staying only a night or so.

Sans went and put the bag on the desk, flopping on the bed directly after.

"LAZYBONES.."

"turtle watching is _hard._ "

"NO SANS."

"k"

The rain was heard thumping on the roof, it was worse but not bad. You went ahead and pulled out the medicine, and the cat. Sans hardly reacted when he saw it, sockets widening but nothing else. It made a small 'mew' and clawed the shit out of your arm when Papyrus showed you to video on properly giving a cat a shot and then allowing you to do it. Next was the pill and you told Papyrus to do this part, licking your cut-up arm with your tongue, already feeling the cuts close.

 "A-ARE YOU SURE HUMAN?"

"Yeah paps it doesn't hurt the cat. Just.. yaknow put the pill in it's mouth and push. I know it'll eat around any treat we give it or throw it up... pills don't taste good..." You looked away, making a face.

"AH.. OK. OPEN UP KITTY~" He cooed to the cat as he held it's head and put the pill in it's mouth. The cat started to bite on his finger and claw about but it was bone on bone and hardly affected Papyrus.

It took almost an hour to give medicine to the cat. All the while, Sans slept of grumbled about 'cats bein noisy' and you'd reply with 'Naw really?'

Papyrus felt bad, thinking he hurt the cat and wiped it's face with a wet tissue. He was sitting at the foot of the bed Sans was in and you splayed out in the other. Opening your phone to continue a conversation with Shyren, catch up.

Overall, today was fun. The cat seemed more alive and looked better just with the snot and gunk out of it's face. Sans.. didn't seem to be a cat person or was too sleepy to care.

 

He really did resemble a turtle.

 

But you felt a bit tired, putting up your phone you tell Papyrus goodnight and listen to Sans tell Papyrus a bedtime story. He had that deeper, sleepy tone so it really lulled you. Papyrus mumbled 'nyehs' as he exhaled and Sans stayed up a little longer, watching him sleep before climbing in next to him. You fell asleep shortly after, hearing the cat's slobbered breathing in their bed somewhere.

 

                              Tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make a tumblr account for you guys to post artwork or something about this, would that be cool? ( I'll put it here if it happens )


	18. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff is revealed. Not much but enough ;)

* * *

_There was a sharp pain in your back, right in the shoulder blades. Needles that tried to get_ out  _rather than in. When you had first been placed in the big, white and cold room you also had 2 large tubes put into your back. They drugged a cup of water and left you without food, forcing your body to move on its own and drink the water without thinking. It worked almost instantly, and you woke up on your front, with a dull pain in your head and blood all over the table. The tubes in your back were heavy. You sat up but it was difficult, these things didn't like to be moved._

_You felt grounded. They hurt when you touched them, and after you calmed down just a little, they started to hum, like a machine. It was a terrifying noise, you didn't know what was happening and suddenly your veins burned, your blood was acid and it burned. Fire, energy, you felt power. It burned._

_"aRE YOu TAkiNg tHe MAgic WeLL?"_

_THAT VOICE!_

_You swung your arm around and this bright purple liquid came straight out your palm. Splashing onto the speakers and melting them, just like acid. This power-_

_The humming stopped and you were no longer in the burning pain as before. The power- NO!  I NEED THAT! HELP ME!_

_You blinked and suddenly the tall man with the white face was Infront of you. He has the red needle and it hurts even more when your soul cracks in his hand and the cracks are healed by the red stuff that stays behind little by little._

_But you felt the need to escape._

_And that's what you would do, very soon._

_The tubes came out in a flash, purple liquid seeped out of the rather small needles in them that no doubt poured that stuff into your bones._

_It took weeks, manually putting purple into your bones, mainly your back before you realized what happened._

_It was magic._

_They wanted you to count for someone you aren't and it took much more than determination. It took magic._

_There was so much magic it turned slowly into the fuzz around the large wounds in your back where the tubes have been before._

_They grew more and more into wings that would aid your escape with your dreams of freedom. Determination built these wings for you, carving a path to your goal._

_You jumped out the window, knocking over Alphys but a boney hand grabbed your ankle. No no no not again no I've already escaped!_

_You're dragged back down, hearing Alphys wail about something and suddenly you felt_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Awake. You sat straight up and breathed deeply. That pain, acidic burn was gone, since it was only a dream but phantom pain still haunts you.

That was pure magic, the essance that can be turned into anything. You are at least 15% pure magic, meaning you can absorb magic, and with some help, shoot it out in the purest form to break things down (like acid) or heal someone. (Like water)

Your wings had bones in them, but they weren't much. Hollow like a bird, but the feathers were pure magic. Solid, like monsters. It was a long time ago, but you had such a surplus of magic and the determination in your soul wanted to keep you safe so you would never shed these wings, and continue to make magic as you do. 

You don't know how to control it though, so it just took any physical form you could think of. Water, and freedom. That's also why you don't need to sleep or eat, your magic keeps you going through anything. You learned that after staying in a cave for a decade or so.

That's all that you know, all that Alphys wanted to tell you when you tried to ask her about yourself and why it all happened.

But this was a safe environment.. 

You turned to look at the other bed. 

Sans and Papyrus were fast asleep, but you could feel the magic pulse faster in Papyrus, meaning he was in a lighter sleep. 

You looked to the bed. There were tiny tears in the blanket where you gripped it too tight and your nails ripped the sheets.

You just moved the blanket around and looked out the window, where the rain was humming. It was still dark, by your guess, maybe 11AM. 

The rain was pretty. It gave a sad, mourning look to the windows it ran down. You took a breath in, and you could smell the water. It was cold on the window. You felt hot from the nightmare, and took the elevator outside.

 

 

It felt nice. The water slid off your wings and made small puddles around on the ground. It was chilly but you enjoyed that. Looking up and breathing in, then out, and in.. and..

_I should try to learn how to work this stuff.._

No one should know about this. It wouldn't help anyone and certainly not you. 

_Maybe not.._

The rain was calming you, and distracting you constantly from your thoughts. 

Holding out a hand, and looking up, you could feel it run down your face and arm. Clothes sticking to your body. It was starting to get cold but... This was nothing like the cave. This was different.. it felt so- 

"wet?" 

You jumped, turning around with your wings out. 

"did I spook you?" 

Sans, leaning in the doorway of the hotel under the shade looked around at the rain. He didn't seem too impressed. He was stuck under ground just like you, right? Why didn't he seem to wonder about the rain?

"Oh, yeah it's um.. it's wet." You look up again, feeling it run down your face. "Why don't you come out and feel it?" 

"ive seen it enough. it doesn't feel cold but there's no point in me getting my clothes wet."

"It'll dry."

"i'd rather not."

"Fine, I see how it is."

" 'how it is?' " He said, confused.

"I'll remember that."

"what?" 

"Someone used to say that when someone else didn't do something they wanted them to.. does that not make sense?" 

"err.. not to me."

"Maybe I have it wrong." You looked up again, closing your eyes and breathing through your mouth, tasting the rain.

"get inside."

"Hang on." You didn't move.

"..."

"..."

"...i held on.."

"..."

"hello?"

"..."

"Ok, done." You turned and made him jump from how sudden you were as you walked past.

"what did you do?" He followed you inside.

"I just felt."

"felt what?" 

"Well it's gone now, so I feel cold."

He looked to the ground to laugh and bumped into your back. He looked up from where you had stopped suddenly. 

"what?"

You opened your wings and shook them side to side, making your body sway and water fly everywhere.

"-------!" Sans covered his face and turned his back to you as you stilled your wings.

"Ok that's better.."

"what was that?? im soaking wet again.."

"It felt right."

"you feel too much.."

"No I feel _just_ enough."

You both went back to the room, you had changed your clothes into somthin lose but with a jacket. Sans was changed when you got back out, but he had a normal jacket rather than his parka hoodie he wore all the time. 

You sat on your bed and blinked a few times. You still felt cold, but you wrapped your wings around yourself and felt instantly warmer. 

That's nice.

Sans had laid down next to Papyrus, who yawned.

You looked out your window again. It was about 2 AM and you went downstairs to get the hotel breakfast. After getting to the small kitchen run where things were being served, you felt a jolt of magic and Sans was already at a table with waffles and ketchup all over them. Ehhhh...

 Papyrus walked down, looking wide awake as he went to get something to eat.

You were stuffing your face full and enjoying it so much that the disgruntled noise made you jump.

Sans had ketchup running down his neck and staining his shirt.

"Sans what are you doing?"

"s' not magic." He reached into his mouth to pull out a piece of chewed up waffle.

"What??" You looked away to resist gagging.

"im 100% magic so my intake has to be above 50% or it.. does that."

You glanced over, the food was most definitely human and no magic.

"You can only eat monster food?"

"yeah.. guh..." He coughs into a napkin and ketchup runs out of it.

"i'm... gunna go get cleaned up. don't let paps eat this.." A jolt if magic and he was gone. You set another napkin over his food and then watched Papyrus make his final rounds

 "Paps, don't eat this food." 

"OH I KNOW I CANNOT DIGEST IT!" 

"Oh. Then why'd you get it?" 

"I CAN DREAM, -------. I CAN DREAM."

You tilt your head at him as he picks around the fruits he got, maybe press them between his teeth but never put them in his actual mouth.

"WHERE IS SANS?" 

"Oh he's at the room. He got waffles all over his insides hehe."

Papyrus let out a dramatic groan. "LEAVE IT TO HIM TO NOT CHECK THE MAGIC DENSITY OF WHATEVER HE PUTS IN HIS MOUTH!" 

You smiled at him as he continues to pick at his plate, but didn't seem bothered that he couldn't eat it. Playing on his phone or talking to you until Sans got back.

"hey pa-"

"BROTHER HONESTLY WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T EAT NON - MAGIC GOODS WHAT IF IT FELL THROUGH YOUR RIBS AND TOUCHED YOUR SOUL DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT WOULD EVEN EFFECT YOU - YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT IT TO GO AWAY LIKE MAGIC ( NO PUN INTENDED ) AND WHAT IF THAT WAS YOUR LAST SHIRT YOU WOULD BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR GETTING ALL THE THINGS I PACKED YOU MYSELF MESSY DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO PACK FOR A DAYS TRIP YOU'VE GONE THROUGH A SHIRT ALREADY AND I ONLY PACKED 15 - YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAUTIOUS AND LEARN THAT I WILL NOT ALWAYS BE HERE TO BE AN AMAZING BROTHER THAT YOU CLEARLY NEED BUT NO WORRIES BECAUSE NO ONE IS HURT AND OBVIOUSLY YOU WILL BE MORE CAUTIOUS AND NOW.." 

He took a really long breath in.

"... TAKE YOUR SEAT."

Sans didn't bat an eye at Papyrus's rant and then went to sit down.

"sorry paps." He had a black shirt on, with his normal jacket and lighter grey shorts.

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN, PLEASE." 

"on my word." He crossed his fingers and smiled at Papyrus with closed eyes.

"Well I'm done with my plate." Sans let out a little groan.

"paps.. did you pack any of my ketchup?"

"NO SANS THAT IS UNHEALTHY FOR YOU."

You rolled your eyes and then stopped.

"Guys.. what happened to the cat?"

"the one you named adjin-" 

"OH NOOOOOOOO000ooooo" Papyrus got up and ran down the hallway to your room.

You and Sans sat and waited.

You looked over at him and saw he was smiling.

"What'd you do?"

"nothin."

"Stop smiling then."

"fine, the cat snores really bad so I put it in its cage and put it in the closet."

"What- it's a carrier, not a cage."

"same thing."

"You put it in the closet? Will he find it?"

"he can find anything."

You giggled and then continued eating.

\-------------------------------------

The bus stop had about 3 people besides your group, Papyrus had stopped to get an umbrella for yourself and one for him and Sans. The bus ride was about the same as it had been before, but when you switched buses you had to sit with sans, since Papyrus would not have been able to sit in the same seat as you with your wings as his body structure. It would just be uncomfortable. Papyrus kept the cat to himself, a human sitting next to him looked every other way except at him and jumped everytime he spoke. The cat looks much better, despite being carried by a very loud skeleton and getting dirty looks from Sans.

You all got off the bus, and after a group hug ( instigated by Papyrus ) you watched the skeletons, with the cat carrier walk down the road a bit before leaping into the air and heading your own way. You'd wait for Alphys to get back and have another marathon. Last time she told you that the basics were almost over, since Netflix was running out of episodes that you hadn't watched in anime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if this uploaded! I update with my phone a lot so it's a huge concern. I've been feeling very unmotivated recently so this one took a while. I've known I was slacking but just didn't feel the need to do anything more to this.. I don't think I'll be able to push myself to write again, so I might be putting this up for adoption, and if you'd like to work on it or even finish it I'd gladly give it to you! Just know that your comments help a lot and I think because the lack of made me feel as if I was writing for nothing. Tell me if you'll take this or want to see it finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this, but I'm super unmotivated. Please comment, they mean a lot when I can see that someone is reading my works.


End file.
